


It's In The Cards

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acting, Comic Con, F/M, Jealousy, Love Revealed, Misunderstandings, Season Eight, heart ache, more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a star of the T.V Show Supernatural... Have been since Season 2, so some would say that you have come to know the others like the back of your hand. But what no one knows is your secret crush on a certain co/star... You, your self are not even sure when it happened all you know is that one day some where between season 4 and season 6 you can't seem to get him off your mind. But you know that it's never gonna be he's happily married to the beautiful Danielle. and you are in a committed  relationship your self. But as Jim Beaver always told you. Life has a way of throwing a wrench into your plans.So when the unthinkable happens, you can't help but wonder if Destiny has other plans then you.





	1. It's Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I have done several with Misha/ reader/ One wiith Mark/ Reader... Working on one with Jared/ reader. So I thought I'd do another one with Jensen/reader. ( I wrote one way back. thought should do another)

You stand back stage and take deep breaths. This wasn't your first Con, but it sure as Hell felt like it was. You played ( y/cn) Singer on Supernatural. What was supposed to have been a short lived experience was now going on eight seasons, .

" You alright?" Jared asked cutting into your thoughts.

"Yeah, just jitters." you say.

"You'll do fine, always do.. ( nick name)" Jensen says smiling at you. You force a smile 

"Thanks." you say. With out warning Jensen reached in and wrapped his arms around you. You inhale deeply and the scent of his cologne send chills. Why did he have to hug you? Why did he have to smell so damn good? Why did he have to be freaken Married? All these questions came flooding at you, followed by a pain of guilt as you remembered your boyfriend of 3 years (y/bf). Jensen pulled back. 

"Better?" he asked

"Loads." you say trying not to sound sarcastic. Suddenly Richards voice rang out calling Jensen. He smiled that adorable smile, winked and then he was gone. A second latter Jared was called out. You lean against the wall and closed your eyes. Your name was called twice before someone tapped you on the shoulder. 

"Their calling you." Karen your assistant says. Taking one more deep breath you walked through the curtains.

"Nice of you to join us your highness." Richard teased as the room exploded with applause.

"Gotta keep um guessing." you say with a laugh. There are three stools sitting on the stage and you take your place on the left of Jensen. 

 

" You ok?" Jensen asked as you took your mic from him. You smiled and nodded.

Hello Chicago!" Jared hollered The crowed screamed it's approval.

"Good we are in Chicago.. I wasn't real sure honestly." He joked. You shake your head and laugh.

"Dude, Of course were in Chicago... Home of The amazing Cubbies! Duh." You say Againt he room goes crazy. " And let's not forget, the white soxs, bears, Bulls, and Black hawks.... Geese Jared!" you exclaim Jensen smiled his head going back and forth as if he were at a tennis match.

"Of course you wouldn't know about great teams like that, being a cowboys fan and all." You say. Good naturally the crowed starts to boo. 

"Hush you trying to get me killed up in here?" Jared said looking at you all seriously.

"I'm sure Jensen can help you out." you say smiling,

"Whoa, don't go getting me involved in this Chicago Mob." Jensen laughs. Relaxed you were finally able to get your mind back on the con... A young girl on her early 20's stood up next to a mic.

"Hi... What's your name?" Jensen asked realizing she looked nervous.

"Chrystal." she said

"Pretty. you have a question?" he asks.

"Yeah, Death's Door was a hard scene for me, Was it hard for you guys as well? And When Dean was Comforting (y/cn) I and a few others sensed there was something alittle more there... Any chance that Dean and y/cn might become the next super couple?" She asked running her words together so fast it was a little hard to understand.

"Wow, Deaths Door was really hard on all of us I think... Bobby is such a big part of the show, And Jim... He's become like a father figure to all of us as much as Bobby has to Dean and Sam." Jared said.

"True dat." you say. Jensen looks at you and smiles while rolling his eyes. 

"As far as Jensen and Y/n getting together....." Jared continues.

"Uh I think you mean y/cn and Dean." Jensen says

"Yeah, isn't that what I said?" He asks.

""NO!" you and Jensen say together, causeing laughter.

"Ok Dean and y/cn.. Idon' know guys what do you think?" Jared asks

"You know I think there is such a deep connection between y/cn and Dean that that's a hard call. We've all seen how they flirt with each other playfully and how they lookout for each other. But yet there were raised practically siblings, I don't know I think maybe if they were to try it might be awkward." Jensen says

" Yeah, I agree.. Of course anything possible we never know what direction the writers are gonna go" YOu chime. " But at the same time I can see how some might think that. When y/cn came running into the hospital after Bobby had been shot, and saw Dean for the first time... You know their just standing there at opposite ends of the Hall, eyes connected.... I think maybe y/cn might have feelings for him, that she doesn't want him to know, because she realizes it will make things awkward.. But yet when Bobby breathed his last breath, and she was trying so hard not to cry, and Dean knew what she was thinking, how she blamed herself for not being there when it happened.. So he pulled her to him...I think allot of people thought there should have been a kiss there. And honestly I think dean wanted too. but sometimes As Jim will tell you, It's not about what the heart wants, it's about what's right.." you finish talking and the room is silent... Everyone including  
Jensen and Jared are looking at you, and you blush slightly.

"Wow... That's Deep." Jared says finally.

"Yeah you def have to write another ep." Jensen says. The room erupts at that. Every one knows that many of the stars Direct a episode now and then, but not till the last two seasons did fans realize that you actually sat down and wrote two of the Episodes... ARe you there God? It's me Dean Winchester and Switching Channels. 

"I don't know, Maybe one day." you set embarrassed,

The rest of the night went pretty much the same. When it was all over You looked at Jensen.

"You guys wanna get a drink?" you ask Before he could answer His Phone Buzzed.

"Gotta take this It's Dannie" He said walking away.

"I'm up for a drink." Jared smiled. You smiled.

"Sweet..." you say. Jared Tosses his arm around you and ushers you down the hall. You glance over your shoulder at Jensen on the phone, he throws his head back and laughs.. you swallow hard and let Jared lead you away. 

"What would y/cn do?" you ask yourself.

"What?" Jared asks Confused.

"Nothing... Just.... My mind is going a mile a minute.. Let's get that drink." you say forcing a smile.


	2. Karaoke Anyone?

You and Jared sat at a table sipping Drinks and watching people make fools of them selves up on the stage. The after party was hopping and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some one pulled the chair out next to you and sat down. 

"Hey Misha." Jared said. 

"Hey yourselves." he said smiling. He sipped his beer.

" Go on y/n get your ass up there." Misha said. 

"Uh no thanks." you laugh.

"Y/n can't sing." Jared insisted, already buzzed. You rolled your eyes, there was no way you were going to let either of them taunt you into making a fool of your self.

"You know darn well she can too. Hell we hear her singing like an angel every morning," Misha replied. You set your tumbler down on the table and look at him curious.

"What are you talking about? When have you ever heard me sing?" You ask

"Every morning your always singing something in your trailer." Misha says.

"Yeah, why is that?" Jared asks.

"No reason." you say... " Mental note to self, no more singing in your trailer." 

"The Point is, we all hear you and we all know that you are amazing. Hell you and Jensen could go on the road together." Misha says.

"Technicolly we are on the road." your slur a bit.

"You know what I mean... As a musical duo." Misha says.

"Sure buddy, what ever you say." you tell him. " i am no where near in the same league as Jensen Ackles." 

"She can't sing anyway... I'm telling you that's just a c.D or something." Jared says. 

"Fine you want to hear me sing?" you ask. 

"Who's next?" The announcer asks happily.

"Yo!" you say downing your whiskey. You get up from your chair and every one cheers. You see Mark and Richard smiling at you from another table, and Jim and Felicia Day Clapping. You walk up to the D.J.

"What'll it be sweet heart?" He asks. 

"Anything by Megan Trainor." you reply. He gives a nod and you take center stage. Taking the mic from the stand you wait for the music.

"Because You know I'm all about that base, bout that base.  
No Treble.  
I'm all about that Base, bout that base no Treble,  
I'm all about that Base, bout that Base, not Treble.  
I'm all about that base, bout that base, bout that base.

 

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two.  
But I can shake it shake it , like I'm supose to. ( you say shaking your hips)  
Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase. (turning around and shaking your booty.)  
All the right junk in all the right places. ( every one cheers and laughs)

I see those magazines working those photshops. ( you say turning back around and shaking your finger)  
We know that shit ain't real, come on now, and make it stop.  
If you've got that beauty beauty, just raise um up.  
Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top.

Yeah my mama told me, don't worry about your size.  
She said boys like a little more booty to hold at night. ( you say dancing)  
you know I won't be no stick figure, no silicone barbie doll,  
so if that's what your into, then go ahead and move along." By time the song was done you were feeling pretty good as every one cheered and clapped. You walked past your table on the way to the bar. 

"Damn I stand corrected." Jared says smiling.

"And don't you forget it." you say with a wink. You smile as you reach the bar, you lean against it waiting for the bar tender. 

"You got some moves sugar." a male voice says. You turn to see a man sitting in the stool next to you.

"Thanks." you say turning away. 

"Maybe you could come back to my place and give me a private show." he slurs you can smell the alcohol on him and mentally groan.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." you say. The Bar tender makes his way to you and you order (a drink) he turns to make it and the guy continues.

"Now come on, you don't want to be like that... I'm trying to invite you back to my place." he says . The bartender sets the drink in front of you and the guy tosses bills onto the bar. 

"I got it, thanks." you say pushing his money to the side and handing the bartender your own cash. 

"Your awefully rude." he guy slurs angrily.

"Don't mean to be, just keep you money." you say turning to leave. The man grabs your arm. 

"Why you want to be like that? You think your to good for me, just cause your on t.v?" he asks. You go to pull your arm away but he has a tight grip.

"Let her go Mitch." the Bartender says. 

"No, I'm Just talking to her. " he says.

"Get your hand off of her mister...." Jensen Growls. You look up into his eyes relieved that he's there.

"Now you just mind your own business." He says pulling you to him. 

"She is my business, get your damn hands off of her!" Jensen hisses. 

"You want to take this out side?" The guy asks letting go of you and standing up. He's a good few inches taller then Jensen, But Jensen stands toe to toe with him anyway.

"Sure, after you." Jensen says. 

"Jense... Come on he's not worth it..." you say Pushing Jensen toward the table.

"Yeah, listen to the little tramp, Jense. You don't want any of this?" The man says.

"What in the Hell did you say!?" Jensen exclaimed pisssed. 

"Jensen! NO! Come on!" you beg. 

"You need to go home to your wife Mitch!" the Bartender says sternly. "Or maybe I'll just call her and have her come get you her self." Mitch turned and looked at the bartender. 

"You wouldn't..." he said

"wanna bet? I wonder how she'd feel about you hitting on someone else? Didn't she tell you she'd leave if it happened again?" The bartender said The guy looked at him, and then Jensen... You could tell he was trying to decide if fighting was worth losing his marriage.

"You know what, you can have the little hussy.." he growled. Jensen took a step forward and you stepped in front of him Putting your hands on his chest. 

"Jensen please." you say again. Jensen looks over top of your head and watches the guy stumble out of the bar. You grab your drink off the bar.

"Thanks for your help." you tell the bartender with a smile.

"Don't sweat it, not the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last. " he hands you back your money, and a beer.

"It's on the house." he tells you. You give a nod then hand Jensen the Beer.

"I could have handled him, you know that." you say. 

'Yeah, I know." he agrees. He wraps his arm around your waist and guides you back to the table. 

"What was that all about?" Jared asked, and you realized they must have been watching the whole thing unravel.

"Jerk wouldn't take no for an answer." Jensen said.

"Good thing I had my body guard near by." you say trying to lighten the mood. 

"You uh missed y/n's performance man, she was amazing." Misah said.

" I don't know about that." you say as you and Jensen sit down.

"I saw it... And he's right, you were great." Jensen said. There was a softness in his voice that caused your heart to flutter just a bit. You sip your drink and force your eyes away from his.

Jensen.

By time I got off the phone, I realized y/n and Jared must have went on with out me. I walked in to the bar just n time to catch her up on stage. I smiled at the way the light hit her. It made her look like a model.. I found my self starring at her... I forced down the feeling I was having yet again. I shouldn't be having these feelings, I'm a married man for Gods sakes. Didn't matter that Dannie and I were having issues... I still had the ring on my finger... No one knew that Dannie and I were unofficially seperated, I was keeping that bt of information from every one. As a matter of fact when i saw her name pop up on my phone, I knew it wasn't her, That it was my daughter Justice... No I hadn't talked to Dannie since we started the tour, she wanted it that way, said she needed time to think about weather she thought we were worth trying to save or not. So when I walked in, I was feeling kind of down... Thinking about what I wanted to do as well.  
But seeing y/n up there on the stage made me forget my troubles, for just a moment.  
As she finsihed her song and every one cheered I couldn't help feel a bit of pride. Her y/ec were shining and her smile was bright. I watched her sasshay up to the bar. 

"God she's beautiful" I mutter. " What the hell man... I swear your loosing your damn mind!" I say shaking my head just a bit.

. I would often find my self watching her as she walked from her trailer to her. Sometimes I think she may have feelings for me too, but then I tell my self that I'm just imagining things... She always joked about her wait, I know she thinks she big, bt she's not... no she's not big at all, average... Not that it would matter she's so pretty that it wouldnt matter how big or small she was.. Sometimes I think it's that boyfriend of hers putting ideas in her heads. Y/bf was nice enough but sometimes he was a little to critical of y/n... The important thing to remember is that y/n was happy with him.

I stand there watching her and feeling like a damn stalker..I see her talking to the man on the bar stool. He seemed a little too into her from where I was standing. I see y/n shake her head no, not strong but in a friendly way. But I could tell the man wasn't having no part of it. When he grabbed her and pulled her on her lap, I was there before I even knew it. The whole thing happened so fast, and when he wanted to take it out side I was raging mad and would have been more then happy to take him up on it. But she stopped me, placing her hands firmly on my chest. Those words he said about her, were like a knife to me and I wanted to rip his throat out and leave him to bleed to death. I was barely aware of the bartender tell him to hit the road. I watched as he swayed out the door

The rest of the night went off with out an hitch. We had a few drinks and caught a cab back to the motel. Jared Misha y/n and I slowly made our way down the hall toward our rooms. Jared stopped at his door and stumbled inside. I watched as y/n leaned against the wall trying to make her way to her room. She stopped and slid to the floor. 

"Crap she ok?" Misha asked. I took her room key from her and handed it to him.

"Yeah she's good. Go open her door will ya?" I ask as I pull her too her feet and then scoop her up. Cradling her I Carry her into her room and lay her on her bed. I take off her shoes then pull the blanket off the other bed, and covered her up. I watch her sleeping and find mysef smiling.. Before I an stop myself I bend down and kiss her fore head. 

"Good night y/n." I whisper. I turn to find misha standing in the door way watching me. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Nothing.. Nothing at all." he said as I passed him. He shut the door and followed.


	3. A Visitor

You stepped off the stage of yet another convention, this time in Sunny Florida.. 

"Hey beautiful." A voice calls out. You turn to see y/bf standing along the hall way with a smile on his face. 

"B/F!" you call out as you run to him a toss yourself into his arms... He plants his lips with great passion onto yours as his arms wrapped around your waist drawning you to him.

"Damn guys get a room." you hear Mark Sheppard say. You force your self away and smile up into y/bf (e/color)eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" You ask happily.

"I missed you." he says smiling back.

"How long are you here for?" You ask

"Just the weekend, I gotta get back to work Monday." He says. 

"Hey y/bf." Jared says. 

"Hey Jared... How are ya?" y/bf asked, looking over your shoulder. 

"Good man... You?" he asks. 

"Good." he says. 

"y/bf" Jensen says with a nod. You sigh and step aside reallizing you weren't going to get any alone time at the moment.

"Jensen. Thank you so much for what you did back in Chicago. Y/n told me how you stood up for her, I appreciate it." y/bf said Reaching out to shake jensen's hand. 

"Just looking out for a friend." he said giving you a wink. For what ever reason you could feel yourself blush slightly and looked away.

"WE were just gonna go get a bite... Wanna come with?" Misha asked. You were about to pass but y/bf had a different idea.

"Sure." he says, he wraps his hand in yours and pulls you past Jensen to Join Misha. You glance at Jensen and give a small smile. 

 

The six of you sit at Roy's B.B.Q. The smell of hickory smoked meat makes your mouth water. The waitress brings your orders and set a small order of Barbecue wings in front of you, and a side of cole slaw. You can feel y/bf watching you and you suddenly feel self conscious. 

"Wow that's a lot of wings." he says.

"It's the small basket." you say softly. You can feel Jensen and Misha watching you. 

"Good thing you didn't order the large. HUH?" He says. You glance at the triple stacker he has sitting in front of him and you want to point out that his order is way bigger than his, but you decide not to... Suddenly your appitite seems to be smaller that it use to be. 

"So how are things back home?" you ask y/bf, picking a piece of meat off a wing, like a bird. 

"It's good, Work is in sane. They have a big CEO coming in today. So to make sure all or I's were dotted and T's crossed they had us working 14 hrs straight for 4 days.. Been nothing but work and sleep... Which is why I hadn't been able to call you lately." he says

"That's ok, I figured it was something like that." you lied

"Yeah, so when they told me I was getting a four day weekend I jumped on the first plane here." he said smiling. You smiled back at him. You picked up a wing and bit into it.

The rest of the conversation went with you and the guys filling him in on different stories of your trip so far. When everyone was done, The others got up leaving the two of you alone at the table. y/bf looked at you and laughed. He picked up a napkin and wiped the corners of your mouth.

"I can't believe you ate that whole thing. Guess anything goes at these cons huh?' he asked. The tone in his voice was confusing and your not sure if he was joking or not so you just give a weak smile. 

"Sorry I was hungry." you say softly. He says nothing just smiles. Out of the corner of your eye you see someone and turn to find Jensen.

"Ready? We really need to get back." he says sweetly. 

You give a nod and head out with the others y/bf arm around your shoulders. 

You do a quick change of clothes and head to the small local T.V news interview you and Mark were asked to do. 

"I'm sitting here with two of the stars from the hit T.V show Supernatural. Mr Mark Sheppard and y/n y/ln.. Welcome both of you." The reporter said.

"Thank you for having us." Mark replied.

"Yes, it's nice to be here." you echo.

"So How's the Con going so far?" he asks you.

"Great... We always have such a great time here in Sunny Florida." you say smiling.

"Defientlly. The Fans are so amazing." Mark says. 

"Can you tell us what you favorite part about these conventions are?" He asks

"Well Like Mark said The Amazing Fans. I mean getting to meet so many people who love and appreciate the show as much as we do. That has to be the highlight." you say. The reporter smiles. 

"You play y/cn Singer... right?" He asks

"Yep. Daughter to the amazing Bobby Singer." you agree

"And Mr Sheppard, you are the King of hell him self... Crowley." he says

"That's right." Mark says

"Are you two anything like you characters?" he asks. You look at Mark and Smile.

"Mark is a real demon... I mean... He's such a pain in the butt, just like Crowley." you tease. Mark Chuckles. 

"Well.. Your not exactly easy to work with your self sweet heart." he chimes as you laugh. 

"Honestly... I think We each bring a little bit of ourselves to our characters. But at the same time, I can say that y/cn has brought a bit of herself into me as well." you tell him.

"As far as myself, I hope I'm not quite the jerk Crowley is." Mark says causing you to laugh.

"So the new Season... What can we expect?" The reporter asks..

"Wow I think it may be easier to say what not to expect." you laugh. 

"Well, Lot's of surprises for Dean and Sam, I can assure you that. And A little birdy told me that Crowley may just have a little romance in his sights." Mark says.

"Really? Interesting." The reporter says.

"I heard something about that too. I also think that were going to get a little deeper into y/cn and her addiction, her un ending grieving for her father, and of course lots and lots of hunting." you add.

"Well... We'll have to be sure to watch season nine of Supernatural, Tuesdays on the C.W" The reporter says.

"You better." You say. 

"Thanks for your time, I know you are both busy with the convention." he says.

"Our pleasure." Mark says. 

"Next up. Honey... with a new shrimp scampi recipe." The reporter says.

"and were out." the director calls. 

You look over at y/bf watching proudly from the sidelines. 

"Great Job babe." he said.

"Thanks." you replied.

"You too, Mark." he says.

"Ah shucks, bet you say that to all your grilfriends, Co stars." he says laughing. 

Back at the hotel you get ready for your meet and greet. You are in the makeup chair chomping on a Snickers. 

"Hey.. IT's nice to see y/bf again. He looks like he's doing good." Jensen says in the chair next to you. At the mention of y/bf's name you stop eating and toss the rest into a near by garbage can.

"Yeah, he looks good don't he." you say wiping your hands. Y/bf had wondered off to find the hotel Gym and promise to meet up with you later. 

"Maybe, I guess. Hey y/n you know that you look good your self right?" Jensen says. 

"what?" you ask surprised. 

"I just... you always seem a little up tight about things when he's around." Jensen says. 

"I don't know what your talking about." you say.

"Shit.. I don't even know what I'm talking about. Just, wanted you to know that your perfect they way you are." he says. 

"Ummm. Are we having a Chic flick moment?" you tease/

"God no.." he replied smiling. 

"Oh, ok...." you say awkwardly...."And thanks." you smile. 

The weekend went fast and before you knew it you were off to the Bahama's and y/bf was on his way back to Canada. It was great seeing him again and there was a pang in your heart as you already missed him. Jim Beaver sat next to you on the plane.

"You all right?" he asked a half hour into the flight. 

"Yeah, I'm good." you assure him.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah.. Jim can I ask you something?" you ask.

"Sure." He replied

"Do you think about lipo?" you ask

"Seriously? Why you thinking about going to the dark side?" he joked. You shrugged. 

"Look, lipo is ok I guess, when your health is at serious risk... But girl.. Your not even over weight. Why would you even think you'd need that?" he asks. 

"I don't know, I was just thinking about getting a little work done, You know. Maybe a little lipo, and other things." you say. 

"Other things?" he asks 

"Yeah, just a little lift here and there." you say glancing out the window at the clouds.

"y/n... You don't need all that... Your perfect the way you are." he says. You look at him and smile. 

"Is there a your perfect club I don't know about?"you ask

"What?" he asked confused. 

"Nothing, it's just Jensen said the same thing to me earlier." you tell him.

"Well there you go..." he says smiling. 

"Thanks Jim." You say

"No problem, glad to help out one of my daughters." he says patting you hand. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. you sigh and do the same, trying to catch as much sleep as possible before you land.


	4. Jensen.....

Watching her hug on him... There was a sudden urge to punch him, right smack in the face... I can't explain what I was feeling... It was different. Not a protective feeling like with the Jerk in the bar, no this was different.. Kind of like when Dannie and I were first dating and I saw her with this guy from work... Yeah.. I knew I was feeling a bit of Jealousy... But the problem was I had no idea why?   
Dannie often said that in the last 2 years It was like I was somewhere else. She said I wasn't there, not mentally anyway.. She said she didn't want to compete with someone else. Of course I told her she was crazy.. I didn't work like that. I loved her... Still love her.. But she said Love wasn't enough and that there was someone else, even if I couldn't see it... she could. That's why she said some time apart was what we needed more than anything. The couples therapist she drug me to ever week agreed with her.. Said sometimes to clear your head you need space. 

Space... huh.. I fought her on the idea of me having feelings for someone else. But now... Shit I think she may have been right... I feel so damn quiltie.. Like I've let her down, my daughter, as well as my self, and I haven't even done anything... haven't even thought about doing anything... I twist my wedding band around my finger as we wait for the car to pull around and pick us up. 

"Hey what's up with you?" Jared asks

"What? Nothing.." I say a little to quickly.

"Man, don't even try it... I've known you way to long to know that somethings up." Jared says. The Valet parks our rental and hands Jared the keys. I climb in the passenger seat while Mark and Misha hop in the back. I glance at y/n and y/bf arms intertwined as if they are newly weds or something and feel a little sick. Another car pulls up in front of ours and a valet hops out and hands y/bf his keys. Jared waits for them to get in, then waves as he pulls around the car, motioning them to follow. 

"So Out with it." Jared says.

"It's nothing." I insist. 

"Jensen.. We've all seen a change in you these last few months.." Mark says I sigh..

"Look What I say here stay here, agreed?" I ask. They all three nod and I take a deep breath. 

"Dannie and I are seperated." I say telling them for the first time. 

"What? Since when?" Misha asks.

"About a month before we started this whole thing. We been seeing a therapist, and they seemed to think that non contact while I'm away would be best. Just for a while... So we can think about what we really want out of our marriage." I admit. 

"Really? No offense but your shrink, sounds like he needs a shrink." Misha said from behind me. I chuckle.

"Yeah well...." I say letting my words drift

"But she's been calling you right?" Jared asked.

"No... That way J.J she calls me every night.." I admit. Jared nods.

"That's tough man." Mark says.

"Yeah.. Well Dannie's got in her head that I have feelings for someone else." I admit.

"Do you?" Mark asks.

"No! God no.... At least I didn't think I did, but...... Shit no I don't." I stammer.

"Um Jensen are you trying to convince us or yourself?" Jared asks. 

"There is no one else... I swear... " I insist.

"You sure?" Misha asks.

"What the hell?" I snap getting annoyed

"You know what.... If you say there's not, then there's not... Dannie will realize that too. you'll see," Jared says as we pull into the parking lot.. 

I was lost in conversation when the waitress brought us our food.

"Wow that's alot of wings." y/bf said to y/n. I looked up at him... then at Misha who was sitting next to me. I saw the same strange look on his face.

"It's the small basket." y/n said embarrassed. Misha's eyebrows squinted together pissed. 

"Good thing your didn't order the large huh?" y/bf said. Misha looked as if he was about to say something but I shook my head at him. Now was not the place or time to say anything. Besides the way he said it, came off like he was teasing, but yet there was a hint of warning in his voice as well. It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic, or playing. 

By time we were done I had almost forgotten about it till I went back to the table to grab my jacket. 

"Can't believe you ate that whole thing." y/bf said. 

"Sorry I was hungry," y/n replied. Shit did she just appologize for eating? Ok now I really want to grab him by the shirt collar and throw him across the room, especially since he just scarfed down an entire extra large Pork burger, and fries. y/n looks up at me.

"We better get going." is all I can say. 

When we got back to the hotel, I was happy to see y/bf rush off toward the Gym... Y/n and I were getting a bit of a touch up when I took the chance to tell her that I thought she was perfect the way she was. She looked at me as If I was crazy. As the words came out of My mouth I kind of had to think I was a bit. Luckily y/n knows how to defuse a situation and came back with a line from the show. Calling it a chic flick moment.. I have to laugh... 

The meet and greet was one of my favorites. I enjoy all the different fans, so many personalities. A young man stepped up for his turn at the photo shoot. His smile was wide and he looked as if he were in his mid to late twenties. 

"Hi.. y/n." he said.

"Hey... you got a name sugar?" y/n asked flirting just a little. 

"Kevin." he replied. 

"Well Kevin.. are you enjoying your self?" she asked.

"Yes mam." he said.

"Please, no mam... I hate being called mam." she teased. 

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"No need to be sorry, just keep it at y/n." she says. He chooses for a regular side by side photo... I watched from the side lines since he had only wanted a shot with her. She was so great with the fans... It was in her nature. She was a def people person, willing to please no matter what. She said something to him and he smiled giving a small nod. She stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on top of his, and he leaned in. He unsure like gently pressed his lip to her cheeks, y/n smiled as the phot was taken. 

"Thanks so much Y/n." the guy said.

"No, thank you sugar." she said as he left. I smiled at her..

"What are you thinking Mr Ackles?" she asked. 

"Nothing, just I think you may have made his millinium. " I tease. She laughed that beautiful flowing laugh and my heart skipped a beat.. Then my mind was filled with guilt. I was dieing inside and I didn't know how to fix it...


	5. Honey I'm home.

Like the saying goes, be it ever so humble there's no place like home. After your travels you were glad to finally be home. As it was due to a couple of unexpected cancelations on your tour stop you and the others landed back in Vancouver two weeks before you were expected to. After retreiving your baggage you were happy to be able to catch up to with Misha. 

"Hey Meesh, you have a car here, right?" you asked, knowing that Misha prefers to drive himself. 

"As A matter of fact I do... I called Vicki and she dropped my Preus off for me" he said. 

"Cool, you think you can give me a ride?" you ask hopeful. 

"Sure thing." he replied.

"Great, I can give you that video game I have been promising Wes. I bet he thought I was full of shit." he says. 

"Nah... he knows aunt y/n is true to her word, even if she is slow." he teases. 

You laugh as you follow him toward the parking garage. 

You were so tired of being on planes that you actually sighed at climbing into his small car. 30 minutes later Misha pulled into your driveway. You were surprised to see that y/bf car was sitting in the drive way. You figured he would be at his office. 

"Hey you wanna come in, and I'll get you that game for Wes." you say. 

"Sure." Misha says. He follows you in, you were confused at the quietness of the house, you expected a t.v on, or some kind of noise. Maybe he was sick, or had car trouble and had to take a Cab you think. 

"I'll be right back. Make your self at home." you tell Misha. You go up the stairs and head into the Den, When you hear a noise from your bed room. You stop and smile, realizing y/bf must be in there. You push the door open and your heart stops.. 

"What the Hell?!" you yell. y/bf looks up. He's laying ontop a a beautiful busty blonde her green eyes looking as surprised to see you as you are them. 

"Oh God! y/n." he says jumping up off of her and pulling the blanket around him. He takes a step toward you, and you back away..turning you run down the stairs. 

"Y/n... For God sakes wait! Please!" he begged. Misha stood up from the couch and looked around surprised. 

"What y/bf What can you possibly say?" you ask trying to hold back the tears.

"I Just.... You weren't supposed...." he stumbled over his words.

"What? To Be here? you're right... But thank God I was. HOw long?" you ask

"I don't know... Look she doesn't mean anything." He says 

"What?" the woman says from the top of the stairs. you glance up and let out a sarcastic laugh. She was wearing her t-shirt and panties and nothing else. 

"He held his hand up to stop her from talking not taking his eyes off of you from mid way down the steps. He leaned over the railing a bit. 

"I love you y/n.. I do... But I mean look at her... I know you've been trying but.. " he said. You and Misha both stood there looking at the two of them in disbelief. 

"Well, guess you finally got what you wanted. The perfect eye candy." you say your voice cracking. 

"Y/n... Honey please..." he starts.

"Misha could I get a ride please?' you ask

"Sure." he says. y/bf runs down the stairs and grabs your arm.

"Listen. We can fix this." he says as you jerk away.

'No.. we can't, I'll be back for my things." you say, your practically run out of the house Misha on your heels. Misha hurries to open your side of the car and you slide in. He runs around to his side, as he backs out y/exbf steps to the door way. He looks so pathetic that you force your eyes down till you are out of the drive way. 

" At least I still have my luggage." you say finally remembering you had left your stuff in his trunk. 

"Hey.. He's a jack ass... He doesn't deserve you." Misha says. You give a small nod. 

"Um you can drop me off at the Hilton." you say. 

"What? No, you can stay with me and Vicki." he tells you.

"I don't want to be a burden." you say sadly. 

"You are not now, or ever have been a burden... Vicki is going to want you there too." he insists. Suddenly your tears start to rapidly fall. Misha pulled the car over and wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close.

"It's gonna be ok y/n... I promise." he said. " I promise.."


	6. Jensen

I stepped through the door of my apartment. I sighed a little depressed at the fact that there is no one there to welcome me. I leave my bags by the door, click on a light and go to the fridge. Again I sigh at the contents or lack of, and pull out a beer. 

"Gonna have to go to the store." I tell my self. I pick up the phone and dial Dannie. 

"Hello?" he voice flows like honey.

"Hey... It's Jensen.. I just got back." I say. I had yet to call this place home, even though I had been living there a month already. 

"Hi, I'll get J.J." she says.

"Dannie wait... I think we need to talk." I say...

"Ok.. Talk." she says. I can tell she has her guard up and I'm afraid that this conversation isn't going to go anywhere.

" I just, we've been apart for so long, I need to know if were....." I start. 

"I don't know Jensen... What do you want me to say? I missed you? Of course I missed you, I've missed you since the day you walked out." she says.

"Wait I didn't walk out, you pushed me out. Remember? You and that shrink of ours thought it would be a good idea." I remind her. 

"Jensen please,,,we needed time to think." she says in a lowered tone. 

"You've had months to think about us..I can't just put my life on hold waiting for you to decide." I say softly. She was quiet for a moment. 

"Your right Jensen, It's not fair.. It's not fair to you, me, or our child." she says. The calmness and matter of fact like attitude broke my heart. I half expected a fight of some kind. But i could tell she was done fighting.

"Um... I know J.J is gonna want to spend some time with you, so I'll have Marie bring her over. If your not busy she could spend the weekend with you." Dannie says. I swallow the lump in my throat. 

"Sure. That be great thanks. There's a pool here so have her bring her suit." I say. 

"Bye Jensen." she says and then she was gone. 

20 minutes later there was a knock on my apartment door. I opened the door and my daughter flew into my arms. I held her and hugged her tightly till she wiggled begging to be let go. 

"Daddy I missed you." she said.

"Oh I missed you too princess. You'll have no idea how much I missed you." I say. I look up at Marie our nanny and smiled. 

"Hey Marie, Thank you for bringing her over." I say

"No problem. " she replied. She was young with long dark hair and brown eyes. Eyes that right now seemed sad. 

"Mommy said there's a pool here. Can we go swimming?" J.J asked. 

"Sure, after we eat ok?" I agree. She nodded 

"Um, ok I should go... Have fun J.J" Marie said. My daughter turned and hugged Marie.

"Bye Marie." she said. When we were alone I turned to my daughter. 

"I ordered Pizza, should be here soon," I tell her. She climbed up on the breakfast bar stool and smiled at me. 

"Hey, J, I was thinking that tomorrow, you and I could go shopping. Get some things for your new room, so when your here you'll have your own stuff." I say smiling at her. Suddenly the look on her face became serious. 

"Aren't you coming home?" she asked. 

'Honey... Did your mom tell you why I am staying here?" I ask not wanting to go against what ever Danielle had told her.

"Kind of, she said that you and her needed a time out from each other." JJ replied. 

"I see.. yeah, I guess you could call it that. But honey this is my home now." I tell her. 

'Why? Dont you love mommy any more?" She asks

"IT's complicated Justice, I will always love you mom, but It's not the same kind of love as it use to be." I say. God it was hard for me to understand, how could I explain it to a 6 yr old. 

"You and I, were good though... Right?" she asks. The words threw me, she sounded so grown up.

"What of course. You and I will always be good." I tell her. There was a knock on my door. 

"Pizza." I say thank ful for the change in the conversation. 

"Yeah!" She said. 

"yeah" I agree as I go to answer the door.

Later as promised I took J.J down to the hotel pool. It was pretty much empty with the exception of two older ladies relaxing in the hot tub. 

"Having fun peanut?" I ask 

"Are you kidding? This is awesome!" she says. 

I watched and played with her till we were both nothing but wrinkled prunes. I finally managed to convince her to go back up stairs and get ready for bed. 

"Daddy, can we watch a movie?" She asked once she was dried off and in her P.J's.

"Sure.. What do you want to watch?" I ask

"I don't care, just as long as I watch it with you." she says. My heart melts and I smiled. 

"I feel the same way princess." I say as we snuggle onto my white leather couch and switch on the t.v.


	7. A Chance Meeting

You step out of Vicki and Misha's bathroom after taking a nothing for me kind of shower. You miss your shower, you miss your home, and above all you miss y/ebf. 

"Hey.. Hungry?" Vicki asked when she saw you,

"No not really, thanks." you say forcing a smile.. Vicki looked at Misha who sighed and followed you into their living room. 

"Hey sis, you know I love you right?" Misha says sitting on the couch next to you. 

"You kicking me out? Damn Misha I just got here." You say

"Hell no, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want, you know that. The thing is, Vicki and I are worried about you. You've barely eaten since you got here." he says. You look away.

"Just not hungry Misha, that's all." you say. 

"Look, I heard what that Jerk said... Hell I heard him in Chicago too, when we were all at that BBQ Joint. Are you not eating because he's an idiot?" Misha asks. 

"I don't know... Y/ebf he was a great guy Misha.. Maybe if I had tried a little harder to give him what he wanted then Maybe he wouldn't have....." you say 

"No,, he would have anyway. You have to know that already. First let me tell you that there is nothing wrong with you... Not a damn thing. That said, you could have looked like Marilyn Monroe and he would have found another reason. Personally I think your way better than Marilyn Monroe by the way." He tells you. You smile and give a small chuckle. 

"Now come eat." he says. 

"You know what. No offense but You two are a little too healthy... I think I'm Gonna go to Marlo's." you say standing up.

"You sure? I can fix you up a Ruben or maybe a Double bacon Cheese burger." he offers. 

"No It's ok, I need to get out and see the world." you say He stands and hugs you. 

"That's the girl i love." he says

"Hey um... Misha, can you do me a favor." you ask

"Sure.. What do you need?" he asked his blue eyes starring at you.

"Could we keep the fact that I'm staying here between these walls please? I mean.. I don't want a bunch of people asking me a bunch of dumb ass questions. I think it's best if people just think nothing has changed." you say. 

"What ever you want, we won't say a word promise." he says.

"Not even to Jensen, Jared, or Mark." you add. 

"You got it." He agrees, zipping his lip. 

"Thanks Misha, I'll be back in a bit." you say. 

 

Jensen lugged several bags out of the store and down the side walk. 

"Daddy I'm hungry." his daughter said. 

"Me too." he said smiling. " How about a Slam dog at Marlo's?" 

"Can we get a triple Chocolate shake too?" she asked her eyes wide with joy.

"Oh you know it." he said smiling. 

 

You walked into Marlo's and was on your way toward a table when you heard someone calling you.

"Aunt Y/n!" you turned just in time to have two little arms wrap around your waist.

"Hey Justice... How are you?" you ask

"I'm good, come sit with me and daddy." she says pulling you to their booth. 

"Hi." Jensen says slipping out of the booth when you reach him.

"Hi your self. " you say smiling awkwardly.

"We've been shopping." J.J said

"I can see that. That's a lot of bags." you say noticing all the packages.

"You have to sit by Daddy, because I don't have room over here." she say sliding into her seat. 

"Um.." you start. 

"Please after you." Jensen says pointing to his side of the booth.

You smile and slip in to the booth, Jensen following you. The waitress comes to take your order. .

" I want a slam dog, with double fries and a triple chocolate shake" J.J says

"Ohh that sounds good, I'll have the same." you say 

"Make it three." Jensen finishes. The waitress says. 

"So what were we shopping for?" you ask J.J

"Daddy got me all kinds of stuff for my bed room." She tells you. 

"Really? How cool, you have a great dad." you say.

"I have the best dad." she says smiling,

"Ahh Shucks." Jensen says pretending to be embarrassed.

"Wanna see what he got me?" she asks

"Sure." you reply.

"Your gonna be here awhile you know that right?" Jensen whispers into your ear. 

"I ain't got no where to be." you whisper back. One by one J.J removed items from her shopping bags. Sheet sets, a comforter, a small pink lamp. There was a very fluffy space rug.. a few posters of one of Gumball, one of My little pony, and one of Kittens in a tree with the words Hang in there. As well as lots of clothes.

"Those are great. Good job dad." you tease. 

"Well I try." Jensen says his voice Deep and joyful.

"Oh and look at this." she took out a small box, when she opened it you saw it was a spinning ballerina Jewely box. You took the box from her and smiled at it. 

"I had one just like this when I was your age." you tell her, listening to the music as the figurine danced. J.J smiled.

"Maybe aunt y/n can help us decorate my room." She said to her dad. Jensen had a funny look on his face and you knew that he wasn't thinking it was a good idea. 

"You know what... I really would love too. BUT I am soo busy right now, I barely had time to come get something to eat." you say. The little girl looked so sad.

"But I will come see it as soon as your done. " you say. 

"Promise?" she asks. 

"Promise." you say holding out your pinkie. She wrapped her little finger around yours and the two of you shook. Jensen smiled as the waitress brought your food. You ate happily for the first time in you don't know when, not worrying about what y/ebf would think if he knew. As a matter of fact you wished he would walk in right now and see you, so you could rub it in his face. 

The meal was eaten in joyful chatter. And when you were all done, Jenen insisted on picking up your share of the bill. 

"Fine but next one is on me." You insist 

"Deal." he says. You help them carry their stuff to Jensen's car. 

"Where's you car?" J.J asked.

"Actually. I took a cab." you told her with a wink, as Jensen helped her into her car seat. Jensen turned to look at you.

"You want a ride back to your place?" he offered. You swallowed and shook your head. 

"Nah, that's alright. Thanks for the offer though. I have some shopping of my own to do." you say

"Well, we can wait. Don't think J.J can ever get enough shopping." he says,

"No, that's ok, sure Dannie is wondering where you are." you say. The look on his face makes you think you said something wrong.

"You ok?" you ask he looks at you with those green eyes and smiles.

'Yeah, everythings great. Tell y/exbf that hi for me." he says. Now it's your turn to feel awkward. 

"Sure thing." you force yourself to say. You wave as they drive away. Then with a sigh you head back to Misha's


	8. Saying good bye

You woke up monday morning and called y/exbf place of work. 

"Is y/exbf in yet?" you asked the receptionest. 

"Yes, but he is in a meeting, can I take a message?" she asked

"That's ok, I'll call back later." you say. You looked at Misha.

"He's there." you say. 

"Al right then, Let's go get your stuff." he says. 

an hr later you were stuffing what little stuff you had in boxes. You didn't really want alot of stuff, just your clothes and some personal stuff. His damn ass could keep everything else and all the memories. Misha hauled a box down to Jim's truck. You had finally broke down and told him what was going on, but made him promise to keep it out of the circle. 

"Not a problem." he insisted. Jim stepped into the bedroom as you grabbed a photo album from the closet shelf, you began flipping through it and tears fell. There were so many pictures of yours and y/ex's life.. Almost 4 years worth of memories. 

"Hey.. he said looking at you. 

"Hey." you replied quickly swiping tears. you tossed the photo album into a near by box. It wasn't that you wanted the pictures, but there were some that you did want of your family, and you figured you'd go through them later and then mail him back the rest. Or hell maybe you'd just burn the damn things. You tossed your shoes on top of the photo album. 

"Anything down stairs you want me to box up?" he asked. 

"No. I think I got every thing I wanted down there." you tell him

"y/n... I know this is hard. But it's gonna be for the best, you'll see." he says. 

"I know. thanls for putting my crap in your garage." you tell him.

"Of course. ." he says as he watches you randomly toss things into the box. 

"It's not gonna be long, I'm gonna look for my own place this week." you tell him.

"I told you, you can stay as long as you want. Kids love havving you around." Misha says coming into the room.

"I know, speaking of kids. For wes." you say handing Misha a video game.

"Awesome." he says. 

"And he can have these too." you say handing him a shoe box full of games. Misha looks at you curious.

"Those are actually y/ex... But I figured he has a new toy to play wth, he won't miss them." you say. Misha looked at Jim with raised eyebrows. 

"You think he will even notice I was here? Maybe I should cut up his precious suits so he'll know." you say looking at his stuff in the closet. 

"Wow, now don't go crazy on us girl." Jim said

"Don't worry it was just a thought." you say with a shrug. Misha chuckled. 

"This the last box?" he asks. You Nod he lifts it up and walks out. 

"Coming?" Jim asks

"Yeah, just let me say good bye." you reply he stares at you a moment. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna trash the place." you say. Jim leaves and you glance around the bedroom. 

"When one door closes a better one opens." you think. You spot the stuffed Rabbit y/ex had won you at a carnival. It seemed to stare at you with it's big eyes as if to say, please don't leave me here with this idiot. You cross the room and snatch it off the chair, holding it to your chest you walked to the door. 

"Bye." you mutter into the emptiness, before heading out of the house and leaving this chapter behind.


	9. BAck to work.

You step onto the set and smile, it's so great to be back.. you think, Work was the one place were everything seemed to fall into place, no matter how bad other things seemed. 

The set was done up like a dive of a motel. More run down then most. Jensen and Jared had already had their wonderful reunion scene and now it was time for the fans to get a glimps of what y/cn had been up to since Dean and Cass were stuck in Purgatory. 

"Love what you've done with the place." Jared said coming onto the scene. 

"Really? It's not too much?" you joked. 

"Nah looks great." he says. You notice Jensen out of the corner of your eye talking to Rob and you smile. Jared looked at Jensen and then back at you.

"Something going on with you two?" he asked

"What? No... Why would you even think that?" you ask nervously. 

"No reason." he shrugs it off. 

"Places.." someone calls. You take your place laying on the bed face down, arm and leg draped over the side of the bed. AN empty whiskey bottle laying next to you, as Jared and Jensen take there mark behind the set door. 

"Honey I'm home. Scene one take one." Jason a stage hand says. 

"Quiet, rolling...... And action." Rob calls. 

There is a knock on the door. First softly and then harder. You pop your blood shot eyes open and stare surprised into the camera. There is another knock and the camera pans out. You roll out of bed and stumble toward the door. 

"Hold the Hell on!" you exclaim tired. You yank the door open and come face to face with Sam. 

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" you growl.

"Hey.. y/cn." he says smiling weekly. You stand there looking at him a minute as if he were a dream.

"Can I come in?" he asks. You back up but as he steps through the door way your eyes land on Dean and you stumble back.

"What The?" you ask stunned. You reach for your blade on the table behind you and pull it out in front of you. 

"Whoa.. It's me y/cn." Dean says. 

"It's true.. It's really him." Sam tells you. 

"But.. How?" you ask. 

"A friend." Dean said. You dropped the knife and threw your arms around him. His strong arms encircled you.. After a brief hug you pulled away. 

"I can't believe your here. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." you said not taking your eyes off of him..

"Yeah, well I felt the same way." He said smiling,

"Cass?" you ask Dean said nothing, just shook his head. You take a deep breath and release it slowly. 

"Um sit." you say. 

"What in the hell are you doing in this place?" Dean asks picking up the whiskey bottle, he showed Sam who pushed his eyebrows together. 

"Hey, it's not so bad. Gotta sleep during the day though, the damn nudie bar down stairs gets to loud to sleep at night." you say with a chuckle. 

"Little Sleep aid helps." he said turning handing you the bottle. 

"Yeah well. Jack's my new best friend. " you say setting the bottle on the table. 

"So how long you been out?" You ask.

"Not long. Took us a while to find you y/cn..Almost like you didn't want to be found. "Dean says.

"It's been hard... As I'm sure Sam can tell you." you reply. 

"y/cn have you heard or talked to Kevin?" Sam asked

"Kevin? No.. Why is something wrong?" you ask.

"We can't find him." Dean explained. 

"What? Wow guess you dropped the ball on a few things, didn't Samuel?" you say sarcastically. 

"You could have kept in touch with him as well y/cn." Sam says. 

"Hey I wasn't his baby sitter, that was your job. " you argued. 

'why in the Hell was it my job?" Sam asked angrily.

"Stop it!" Dean snapped, he felt like he was baby sitting. 

"I haven't seen, or heard from Kevin or anyone else since you and Cass......... left." you said wishing you had another drink in your hand. Dean noded. 

"Well, hey why don't you come with us. The Three Amigo's just like before." Dean says. 

'I don't know.. I have a pretty good set up going on here." you say leaning aggainst the door frame and crossing your arms. 

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean says sarcastically. 

"Y/cn.. Come on. Just till we can find Kevin." Sam says. You glance at both the Winchester. 

"Fine." you say 

"Do me a favor first y/cn.. Take a shower. You smell like a brewery." Dean says half joking. 

"Jerk." you mutter 

"Bitch." he replied. you smile and grab your things, before heading into the bathroom. You step behind the door and listen. 

"You didn't think to check on her? Not once?" Dean asked. 

"I tried Dean, Really. But she went off the radar, fast. If I had a clue that she was living like this, I would have....." he let his voice trail abit. 

"Yeah, well. We owe it to Bobby to get her ass back on track." Dean says. The second camera zoomed in on your sad face. 

"Good luck with that Dean." you say into the camera. 

"Cut... Awesome job.. Ok that's five while we reset." Rob called. 

You had just enough time to change shirts and get a touch up while the set was quickly torn apart and the Impala was pushed in front of a green screen. You rammed your self into the back seat of the car, as Jensen and Jared took their places in the front seat. 

"Hey Jense, how did J.J's room come out?" you ask. He glanced at you in the rear view mirror and smiled. 

"Great.. She has it all decked out.. We had a Tea party the other night" he says, 

"Awe.. I wasn't invited?" Jared asked. 

"Sorry man, this was a private party." Jensen said. 

"Alright here we go." Rob called out. 

'Honey I'm Home, scene 2 take one." Jason said 

'Action," 

"So you have no idea at all where Kevin went?" you ask from the back seat. 

"No, he's not answering his phone." Dean said. Suddenly something ran accross the toe of your boot and you scream. You fumble for the door and almost fall out of the car. Every one is quiet for a second and then people spring into motion. Jensen is out of the car and helping you up. 

"What the hell? Are you ok?" He asked. 

"Something ran across my feet!" you exclaim. Trevor Martin one of the tech's step up to the car. 

"He just wanted to say hi... He missed you y/n." he said. 

"Are you freaken kidding me?" You yell after you realize that he must have put his pet Rat in the car with you. Every one busted out laughing except you, as Trevor reached in and pulled out the rodent. 

"Are you ok Rocky? Did the mean lady scare you?" he asked kissing the Rat. 

"I swear to God Trevor I am gonna kill you!" you say annoyed.

"Ok, ok... Lets all take a 20 minute break." Rob says. You look at Jensen and Jared who were trying hard not to laugh. 

"Seriously? Did you put him up to this?" You growl. 

"Would we do that?" The asked in unison.

'Alright... You want a war, you've got one!" you say as you storm off. 

"Should we be worried?" You hear Jared say. 

"You bet your ass.." you mutter heading off to your trailer, to plot your vengance.


	10. Pay Back.

The rest of the morning went pretty much without a hitch. When lunch came around you got Max, the head of stunts to convince Jensen and Jared to leave for lunch. As soon as they were gone you set to work. You made your way into Jared's Trailer and began to set things out side. Every thing and any thing that you could manage to get out the door. A couple of stage hands made their way by. 

"Hey you guys want to make a couple of extra bucks?" you ask. They look at you and shrug, 

"Sure." One says. You hand them a 20.00 each. They smiled.

It took no time at all for the three of you to get all of Jared's things outside. You then got them to help you do the same with Jensen's stuff. You finished just as lunch was about to finish. You hurried to your trailer. 

"What did you do?" Mark Sheppard asked..

"Just a little pay back." you say smiling. 

"You are a bit of a Devil aren't you?" he says. You give a wink and the two of you usher inside. You peeked through your window and watched as Jared and Jensen rounded the corner. 

"What the Hell?" Jared said when he saw all his stuff. 

"Hey guys having a yard sale? Give you 25.00 for the xbox one." Tevor said as he walked on to the scene. 

"No we are not having a yard sale. Keep moving." Jared growled. 

"Where is she?" Jensen hissed. They turned toward your trailer and you and Mark Ducked out of sight. Your door flew open and Jensen came flying inside followed by Jared.

You are sitting on the couch next to MArk, a script in your hands. 

"Hey guys come on in." you say. 

" you are going to put our stuff back..." Jensen hissed. 

"What are you talking about?" you ask. 

"You know what I'm talking about." he says. 

"No Um, Mark do you know what they're talking about?" you ask. Mark shrugged. 

"Not a clue." he says. 

"You moved all our stuff out of our trailer." Jared growled. 

"Me? Why would I do that?" you ask

"You're gonna put it all back." Jensen says again. 

"Wait is that your stuff out side? I saw it when i was coming in. thought someone was having a sale or something." Mark said. 

"y/n...." Jared said. You looked at him innocent like.

"Jokes over. You got us." Jensen says, 

"No sweet heart the joke is, There's a 50 /50 chance of rain.. You may want to get your things back inside." you say smiling.

Jensen looked at you his eyes suddenly sparkling. 

"Admit you did it, or else." he warns. 

"Or else what?" you say. The next thing you know he was on top of your digging his fingers into every ticklish spot you have.. You try to kick him off, but he's so much bigger than you that it's of no use.

"Jensen... Stop... I'm gonna pee myself!" you gasp through fits of laughter. 

"Admit it." he says. Mark had stood to get out of the way and he and Jared were now watching the two of you confused. 

"Jensen.." You gasp. He stops and holds your wrist in his hands. His green eyes pierce your y/ec eyes. 

"Tell me you did it." he said softly. 

"I did it." you admit. The eyes looked so intense. 

"Hello?" Mark said cutting into the moment. 

"Now get the hell off of me!" you say recovering your senses. Jensen climbed off and you sat up. 

"Serves you both right. PuttingTrevor up to scaring me like that. You know how bad I hate Rats.." you pout. 

"Were sorry." Jensen says. You look at him, and then Jared. 

"Yeah, y/n were sorry that wasn't cool." Jared says. 

"Fine truce?" you say.

"Truce. Now about our stuff." Jensen says. 

"I'd like to help you, but I'm late for wardrobe." you say. Getting up.

"Our stuff." Jared says. 

"I paid Kevin and Todd to help me move your crap out for 20.00 bucks each. Bet they'll be more then happy to help you move it back, for a price." You say smugly. " Now if you'll excuse me." you say. The three men look at you, Jensen smiles and he and Jared exit your trailer. 

'I'll say it again, you are a little devil." Mark says before leaving. 

Your phone rings and you pick up.

"Hello?" you say.

"Yes.. I am interseted in the apartment." you say eagerly. you listen and smile. 

"Yes.. First and last month's rent and Deposit. Not a problem, I'll be by around 7 tonight to sign the papers." You say... When you hang up you do a little happy dance.

When you got done you couldn't wait to go bye and sign the rental agreement. When the keys were in your hands you took the stairs two at a time up five flights and practically ran down the hall to room 5-E.. You tore the door open. The apartment was empty of any furniture, but you didn't care you took your shoes off and danced around letting the carpet massage your feet.   
You ran from room to room, like an excited school girl. You knew that you had no furniture to put in it. Not yet anyway, But it was still yours and tomorrow when you got off work it would be perfect. 

Suddenly your cell phone rang.. 

Jensen stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall way to his apartment. He stopped a moment when he noticed the door to the apartment was open. He turned to let himself into his own apartment when he heard a cell phone ring. 

"I got it!" some one said.. Jensen smiled as he let himself in. 

"New neighbors.." he thought as he shut the door behind him. you stepped out of your apartment as the door across the hall closed. You lowered your voice slightly reminding your self that you now have neighbors. 

"I'm so happy Vicki.. Now all I have to do is get something to put in it." you laugh as you head to the elevator. 

"


	11. Tears Of A Fool

Jensen tossed as a movie played in his head. 

"Hey.. You hungry?" y/n said from the kitchen of his apartment. 

"Always." he laughed. She laughed at with him. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arm around her waist. 

"Mr Ackles, I am going to burn your eggs if your not careful." she said sweetly. 

"I don't care about the eggs." I say nuzzling her neck with my lips. She moaned softly.

"Jensen.. I thought you were hungry." she managed to say. 

"I am, but not for eggs." I tell her. I reach and move the pan to a non working burner. She spins and smiles at me, her y/ec eyes dancing with happiness. 

"Well then what are you hungry for?" she asks. 

"Let me show you." I say. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me as I cover her lips with mine. I carry her to the couch and playfully toss her onto it. Her eyes widen and she smiles at me. 

"Mr Ackles." She says. 

"That's sir to you." I growl. 

"Yes sir." she replies. I climb on top of her, careful not to crush her. 

"I love you y/n. I Can't tell you when I first felt this way, because it seems like I always have But I can tell you that I don't ever want to lose you." I say.

"I love you too." she says. I start to remove her t-shirt but she stops me. 

"Jense... please I..." her voice trembles, I feel for her. Wish she could see the beauty that I see. I slowly run my hands up her shirt letting them caress her body, as my mouth covers hers.

Some how in the heat of the moment I was able to remove her shirt. I stare at her... 

"You're perfect." I say. 

"No, I'm flawed." she insists 

"No, your perfect." I repeat myself as I start to make love. 

Jensen Tosses as the movie changes. 

J.J comes into the room smiling. 

"Guess what daddy." she says. 

"What peanut." I say looking up from the paper. 

"You're gonna lose her. " J.J says

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused. 

"y/n. You waited to long and now your gonna lose her, just like you did mommy." she tells me matter of fact like. 

"J.J She's not mine. she's y/ex's " I say,

"She could be yours , but your gonna lose her." She tells me again. y/n Walked into the room, here stomach huge with child. 

"I told him." J.J said to y/n

"Told him what?" she asks smiling at the child. 

"You know." J.J says. 

"y/n I.. I need to tell you something." I say. 

"Can It wait? I am so late." She says kissing my cheek. I watch as she grabs her coat and walks out of the apartment. I go to the window and see her step out of the building. 

"You should have told her daddy." J.J says.   
iiiiiiiii  
"I will when she gets back." I say. I look out the window again to see y/n start to cross the road. She turns and waves up at me, I wave back. Then I see it, a bus.. It's going so fast. I wave my arms trying to get her to move. 

"Go y/n... Get out of the way." but she just stands there waving at me, smiling. The bus hits her as I watch in horror. 

I sit up, covered in sweat. I try to steady my breathing as I realize I was just dreaming. I lay back against my pillow, and listen to my heart beat rapidly. 

"I've got to tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same way, I have to at least try before it's to late." I tell myself


	12. Delivery

You step out of your trailer phone to your ear. 

"Misha, I really appreciate every thing you and Vicki are doing for me." you say as you make your way to hair and make up. 

"Were happy to do it. Just lucky for you I'm off this week." he teases.

"I know tell me about it." you say as you side step a few people. You smile and wave at Jared you happily waves back.

"Now, They're supposed to be delivering the bed around 10 or so... Someone has to be there to let them in." you insist. 

"I know, I know, mom... Relax will you." He jokes. 

"I'm trying... It's just I don't mind sitting on the floor till I get furniture, but I would like to sleep in a bed." you say with a chuckle. 

"Your bed will be here waiting when you arrive, your highness." he tells you. " Along with a little something ele."

"What are you talking about?" You ask. 

"Vicki and I we got you a little house warming gift." he says

"What? you guys didn't have to do that..." you say stunned.

"Of Course we didn't, But there is no way in Hell I am sitting on the floor when we come visit you." he says 

"Meeeeeeeesha..... What did you do?" you ask already knowing. 

"Like I said, it's just a little house warming gift. Jim and I are gonna bring your boxes over from his place as well. Sound good?" he says. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Hey... Thanks for every thing, and for keeping this all hush hush." you say 

"Anything for you sis. Hugs." he says. 

"Hugs back, bye." you say. you disconnect and head in to wardrobe.

 

Jensen parked his car and got out heading toward the trailers. 

"Hey Jared... Have you seen y/n?' he asked. 

"I caught a glimps of her earlier. Why?" Jared asked. 

"No reason, I just needed to talk to her." Jensen says. "Any idea where she was heading?' Before Jared could answer, Karen y/n assistant walked by with a large order of roses. 

"Wow.... That's alot of flowers." Jared said. 

"I know right.. y/ex just had like 3 dozen of these babies delivered to y/n.. I mean someone must really be in love huh? Not her birthday or anything." She says. 

"Or he screwed up big time." Jared said. 

"Well he sure does have it all, Money, looks, romance. I'm sure she'll forgive him. I have to get these in her trailer." Karen says walking away. 

"Oh hey, I think y/n was going to makeup." Jared says turning to Jensen. 

"Yeah well it can keep, I'll catch her later." Jensen says Turning to leave.

"Hey Jensen, when we gonna crisin your new pad?" he asked. 

"Soon man, I promise." Jensen said turning and walking away.

 

You finish make up and made your way back toward your trailer. You were surprised to find it almost full of roses. You smile, thinking that maybe Misha had sent them. You find the card and open it. 

"Hey (your favorite lovey nick name), I miss you. I can't stop think about you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Let's talk please. Love always y/ex." 

You suddenly feel sick to your stomach. Quickly you take the roses a dozen at a time and toss them out side you door, leaving them to lay in the dirt. Mark Sheppard walked by as you were throwing the last of the flowers out. 

"Everything ok Darling?" Mark asks.

"Yep, just taking out the trash." you say smugly. 

Karen came around the corner, and stopped.

"What happened to the flowers?" she asks surprised. 

"Look, Just so you know.. I do not want any more deliveries of any kind, from y/ex. Understand." you say sharply. 

"Uh ok." She says. 

"And could you get somebody to clean these damn things up please." You say turning to go back into your trailer. Mark looks at Karen both confused. They can hear you slamming something around in your trailer. 

"I'll talk to her." Mark says.. He taps lightly on the door before entering. 

"Hey.. everything ok?" he asks

"Yep, fine as fudge." you growl. 

"Now why don't I believe you?" Mark asks. 

"Cause your a man?" you hiss He looks at you taken aback a moment. 

"Sorry Mark." you say with a sigh.

"It's ok, I have been called worse things. Now want to start at the beginning ? " he ask sitting down. 

Jensen was so mad at himself, since when did he ever take a dream to mean more than just a dream. Of Course she's in love with y/ex... Didn't they just celebrate 4yrs together. He would bet anything that that's what all the flowers were for. Richard came up behind him..

"Hey Jensen, Can I talk to you a minute?" he asks. 

"Yeah." Jensen said he was aware of Richards mouth moving, but the words weren't quite making their way to his ears. 

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not listening." Richard asks. 

"Sorry, Hey... What are the odds of someone leaving someone else after being together with said person for so long, just because someone who they have known longer asks them too?" Jensen asks. 

"What? IS this about you and Danielle?" he asks confused. 

"Dannie and I..... Were not together anymore. I moved out before the conventions started." he admits 

"Wow...I'm sorry man." Richard says.

"Yeah, thanks." Jensen says 

'So this someone... Is this someone we both know?" Richard asks. Jensen gave a smile.

"You know what? Never mind man. I'll talk to you later, alright." he says walking away. Just then Jared stepped up.

"Hey is Jensen ok?" Richard asked. 

"I guess why?" 

"Did you know he and Dannie are splits ville?" Richard asks.

"He told you huh... Yeah, he has an apartment over on PArks." Jared says. 

"Any chance there's more to the story then he's saying?" 

"What?" 

"I don't know man, just seems like there's something or someone else on his mind.." Richard says walking away. Jared stood there thinking a minute then headed off to find his friend


	13. Miss understanding

YOu felt so much better after talking to Mark, You're not sure if it's because He's such a great listener or, because he's British., But for waht ever reason you can now go on with your day as if the flower thing never happened. 

"Hey Karen, I'm sorry I was Bitchy Earlier." you say when you see your assistant. 

"That's ok." she says. 

"And Thanks for getting rid of the roses." you tell her. She gives a nod, and you can tell that she wants to ask you 99 questions, so you hurry away before she can. Your just not ready to have everyone judging you for what he did. You step onto the set script in hand. The scene you are about to do is between you and D.J Qualls, AKA GArth... You really enjoy working with D.J he's so funny and such a sweet heart. 

"Ok. Every one places." Someone calls. 

You take your place at what appears to be a bar and D.J climbs up on the stool next to you. 

"How are you y/n?" he asks smiling that goofy grin. 

"Good you?" you ask 

"I'm Good." he says. 

"Good." you reply. The two of you bust out in laughter. 

"Quiet. It could be worse, Scene 2 take 1." Jason says D.J gives you a quick wink. and you force your self not to smile again. 

"Action." Richard calls out.

"I just don't understand why Dean thinks he can tell me what to do," you say downing the tumbler of tea that was to represent whiskey. You shake the empty glass at the bartender. 

"I..I thiink Dean means well." Garth says sluring just a bt. 

"Are you. Are you in sane?" you ask stumbling over your words...

"No.. I mean.. think about it, In his own way, he's trying to take care of everyone." Garth insist as the bartender set another glass infront of you.

"You know what Dean is? He's Bossy... That what he is. A big Bossy Jerk wad." you mumble. Just then Jensen stepped into the scene.

"What in the hell are the two of you doing here? Sam and I are out busting our asses trying to get this thing and your in here getting sloshed?" Dean growls. 

"I only had one beer." Garth tells him, Dean rolls his eyes. 

"All you need is one Beer." Dean reminds him. 

"And you... Your supposed to be at the morgue." he says to you. You look up at him for the first time since he walked on set. 

"See I told you... B.o.s.s.y...." You say to Garth. "For your information, I was at the Morgue Mr know it all." you say taking another drink. 

"Annnd?" he asked 

"Annnd.. The guy was defiently tore up by something,." you say taking a drink.

"Gee thanks Sherlock.. Any idea what?" he growls. 

"Dean,,"Sam says. 

"What? People are out there dieing and She thinks she needs a damn drink? What the hell y/n? I expect this from a rookie, not a prefesional ." he hisses. You give a snort and take another drink. He walks around to your side of the bar as the camera zooms in on the two of you.

"What is your problem?" he growled. 

"My Problem. I don't know, maybe the fact that you forgot to mention that the vics name was Robert Swinger." you spit in his face. The three men look at you stunned. 

"What?" Sam asks

"No... The vic's name was Matthew Barnes." Dean says

"Noooo. The Guy I saw was Robert Swinger.. Late 50's early 60's Gray hair.." you say locking eyes with him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Dean asks. 

"Right Dean I'm so crazy that I see my dead father and make up names every time I go on a hunt." you say with a sarcastic grin.

"Dean there was a second vic that came in, not long after she left... I was gonna call her, and then I... we got side tracked with the Gaitlin Girl." Sam admits. You give a small grunt. 

"y/n.. I am so sorry. honestly I didn't know the guys name. The sheriff called me, said there was a second vic, they didn't have a name yet." Sam says. 

"What ever, it doesn't matter." you say getting up off the stool and pushing past the Winchesters.

"y/n wait." D.J says calling after you. The second camera swings wide stopping in front of you.

"What Garth?" you growl.

"Bobby, he wouldn't want you taking his death out on them." Garth says.

"Yeah well, Bobby's not here is he?" you ask storming out. 

"Cut. Nice, ok lets reset... everyone 5 min." Richard called out. 

you stand off to the side watching Jensen. You weren't sure but yo get the feeling that he's avoiding you. But for the life of you you have no idea why. 

"Hey Y/n.. Can I ask you a question?" D.J says coming up next to you. 

"Sure." you reply happily.

Jensen glanced at y/n out of the corner of his eyes. She was havng a conversation with d.J. She looks so pretty.. He forced himself to look away. 

"So let me get this straight. You are Madly in love with y/n.. Only y/n has no idea, and you don't want to say anything because she's with y/ex.. Even though We ALLL know that he doesn't deserve even a second of her time.." Jared says 

"Quiet would you.." Jensen says Jared rolls his eyes. 

"Seriously? Dude I'm gonna tell her." he says taking a step. Jensen grabs his arm. 

"I swear to God, if you do.. I will never speak to you again. EVER!" Jensen hisses. Jared Rolls his eyes. 

"How is she gonna know if you don't say anything?' Jared asks. 

"She's not, and she doesn't need to." Jensen says. 

Jared was about to tell him what an idiot he was but he decided to keep his mouth shut for now. 

 

You take your place in the front seat of the Impala. Jensen climbs in nexxt to you behind the wheel. 

"Hey stranger, how you doing?" you ask smiling. Jensen smiles back.

"Not bad? Your self?" he asks

"Perfect, now that your here." you tease. Jensen looks at you a moment, then smiles. 

"You been avoiding me?" you ask

"No.. Why?" he asks 

"Don't know, just seemed like you were.' you say. 

"I could never avoid you." He says with a wink. 

"It could be worse. Scene 3 take one." Jason calls. You pull out the binoculars from next to you. 

"And Action." 

"Can you see him?" Dean asks. 

"Yep... Honestly he looks like a pedifile sitting there all alone." you say lowering the binoculars and handing them to Dean. 

"Hey.. Really didn't know about the vic." Dean says finally. 

"Yeah, I know,... It was just a shock, I'm sorry, I unloaded like that." you tell him. 

"So were good?" he asks. 

"Sure." you say. He looks at you as if he doesn't believe you. 

"Hey, do you see that?" you ask sitting up. Dean snaps his head to look out the window. 

"Sam.. Something is coming up fast." He said into the walkie talkie. But Sam didn't have time to react, what ever it was was much faster than a wolf or vamp. 

"Shit!" you yell. You and Dean go to dart out of the car. But your car door doesn't budge, you push twice before you realize it was some how locked. You wave at Jensen... 

"You go on I'll wait here!" you call. There is a bit of a chuckle. Jensen returned to the car... 

"Hey, it's locked." he says smiling. 

"Thanks for that." you say laughing, 

"It could be worse..Scene 3 take 2" Jason says.

"Jensen..y/n.. take it from were Good." Richard called out. "Action."

"So were good?" Dean asked

"Sure." you say "Hey do you see that?" You ask sitting up. 

"Sam.... Somethings coming up fast." Dean said into the Walkie Talkie. 

"Shit!" you yell. You push on the door but a gain it won't open.

"What The FUCK?!" you yell. This time every one laughs harder. Jensen walks around to your side and opens the door, it sticks just a little but opens. He holds out his hand.

"Shall we save Sam?" he asks you take his hand. 

"Yes lets.." you say getting out. The two of you skip off as Jeff came to check the car door. Finally the next take you were able to get the car door open and you finished the scene. 

The scene was switched out again and you decided to give Misha a call.

"Hey.. Did it come?" you ask

"Yeo,It is all set up, and waiting for you. Looks great sis."He tells you.

"Cool, Thank you so much Misha." you say happily.

"Hey,will you stop thanking me already?" Misha says.

"But I love you." you say.

"But I love you more." he says

"No I love you more." you say.

"No I LOVE YOU MORE!" He says. 

'"NO I LOVE YOU MORE!" you insist. 

"Ok Ok tie." He says.

"When I get Home I am Gonna Thank the Shit out of you!" you tell him Misha laughed. 

"Really? Not sure my wife would like that." he jokes.

"Oh I'm Thanking the Shit out of her too!" you say

"Damn... My wife and My best friend? Hell yeah.." he says. You throw you head back and laugh. 

"I love you Hugs.." You say. 

"Love you too hugs back." Misha says. 

Jensen and Jared walked up behind you, with out you noticing. 

"When I get home I'm gonna thank the shit out of you." you were saying laughing. 

"Yeah, like I said, Ain't no point in saying anything.' I tell Jared as I hurry to walk past you Jared on my heels. 

"Jensen.. Wait." Jared said hurrying to catch up.


	14. Home Sweet Home.

You thought the day would never end. You couldn't wait to get to your new place. You pushed the button on the elevator but after a while it was as if it was on hold. You couldn't wait and again you found yourself running up 5 flights of stairs. You stuck your key into the door and opened it. 

"SURPRISE!" you almost jumped out of your skin, when you saw Misha, Vicki, Wes, Maison and Jim standing in your apartment.

"You guys got me a living room set?" you asked amazed when you see the Brown leather couch, recliner, coffee table, and entertainment center. 

"Couch and chair are from me and the kids, The table and entertainment center is all Jim Bo's idea." Misha says. 

"Well figured, you'd want one for the t.V they delivered." Jim says. You start hugging everyone as Jim shuts the door to your new place. Wes and Maison each take a hand and pull you into the bed room. The Bed looked even better than it did in the show room. Vicki had made it with The flowered quilt and sheet set you had bought and throw pillows. Y/ex hated throw pillows, said they were a waist of space. So you were sure to buy so many that they took up half your bed. Your stuffed rabbit sat in the center of the pillows looking happy. 

You turned and flopped onto the bed, it felt so perfect. The kids looked at you and laughed.

"Well come on!" you say smiling as you pat the bed, each one ran and jumped onto your bed. Misha stuck his head in and laughed at the sight of the three of you hopping on your new bed. 

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. You stopped and looked at him, 

"Hmm... How about Chinese?" You suggest. 

"Yeah!!! With Chop sticks!" Maison squeeled.

"Of course..."you agreed. 

"Chinese it is.." Misha says. 

Jensen and Jared walked down the hall of his apartment building. 

"i'm telling you man, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. If she knew that you and Danielle were officially divorced now, she'd drop that jerk in a minute." Jared said. 

"You heard her on the phone. Did that sound like someone who is unhappy in their relationship?" Jensen asked. They side stepped a chinese delivery man with a small nod hello.

"No." Jared admitted. As jensen slid the key into his door There was loud laughter coming from the apartment next door. Just a moments worth and then stopped. 

"Some one is having a party." Jared said with a chuckle. 

"Yeah.. New neighbors." Jensen explained as he entered his apartment. 

Later that night After everyone had left you step out into the hall to drop your trash in the shoot. As you do the door across from you opens up.. You stop stunned as you look into the equally shocked eyes of Jensen..

"What the Hell are you doing here?" he asks

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." you say. 

"It's kind of a long story." he says.

"Same." you tell him. 

"Want to come in, share a cup of coffee as well as stories?" Jensen asks smiling. 

"Yeah.. I'd like that." you tell him.


	15. Point on.

YOu sat in Jensen's apartment sipping coffee. 

"So that jerk. I swear to God If I ever see him again." Jensen says. 

"Yeah well, it must not have worked out with him and Barbie, because he sent me all these damn flowers today." you say. 

"So that's why." he says. 

"Yep." you tell him with a nod. 

"But I heard you talking to him on the phone" he tells you

"What? When?" you ask

"Today.. You said you were gonna thank him when you got home." Jensen admits. You look at him confused for a second and then bust out laughing. 

"Oh My God Jense... I was talking To Misha. Him and Vicki have been so great with me through all this.. I was just thanking him." you say 

"Oh to think I..." he starts 

"You what?" you ask 

"Never mind." he says smiling at you. 

"Um if you don't mind my asking what happened with you and Dannie?" you ask finally. 

"Honestly I don't know. It kind of slipped up on me ya know... I guess I didn't put enough effort into our marriage." he tells you sadly.

"What? No I'm sure it wasn't that." you say

"Yeah, it kind of was... She said I wasn't there, Mentally anyway... She wanted time apart to think.. I moved in here a month before the tour started." he tells you. 

"So.... it's...." you didn't know how to ask what you were thinking. He nodded

"Yeah it's over. Lawyer filed the papers yesterday." he tells you. 

"I'm sorry man." you say 

"Yeah... It's hardest on J.J.." he tells you. You give a nod.

"So when you took her shopping it was for here?" you ask

"Yeah, come on I'll show you her room." he says. You get up and follow him.

"She is gonna be so thrilled when she finds out you live next door." Jensen says smiling. You laugh,,, but not so much at what he had just said, but because he was here, in front of you. 

"Wow this looks great." you say looking around the room.

"Yeah not bad." you say.

"I love the Gumball comforter." you say 

"She had to have it." he says. 

"Y/n.." he says.. you turn to face him, there is a strange look on his face, like he really wants to say something but can't form the words.

"What is it Jensen?" you ask concerned. 

"Nothing, I just thought maybe you'd want to ride to work together tomorrow." he says. Your heart sinks a bit. 

"Yeah that'd be great." you say forcing a smile. You glance at your watch. 

"Wow it's late... Speaking of work, we'll never make it if we don't get some sleep." you say. 

"Yeah your probably right. Can I walk you home?" he asks You laugh.

"I'd like that." you say. Jensen opens his door and follows you across the hall to your apartment 

"There you go my lady, safe and sound." he teases as you open your apartment door. 

'Why thank you. You becarefull going back.. I heard this neighbor hood could get sketchy at night." you say. 

"Oh I will." he says smiling you watch him head back and he waves from his door. You laugh and wave back. It seemed like no sooner had you shut the door your phone wrang.

"Hello?" you ask.

"Hey its me.. " jensen says. "I just wanted to let you know I made it home ok." he said. You toss your head back and laugh.

"Thanks for letting me know." you say

"I didn't want you to worry. Good night y/n." he says

"Good night Jensen." you say before you hanging up. You almost glide to your bed room. You slip into your P.J's and climb into your bed. For the first time in a long time you sleep with a smile on your face. 

Jensen....

I couldn't believe it when I opened my door to find that she was my neighbor... It was like I had won the lottery. We sat and talked for ever, She told me what that snake did and it takes everything I have not to drive over there and lay him out cold. But when the conversation switched to me and Danielle I actually felt a tip of guilt, like i as doing something I shouldn't have. That's what kept me from telling her... I needed to clear it with my soon to be ex first. Let her know how sorry I was that all this time she was right. I can't sleep, no way I can sleep now. I wonder what she's doing, is she in bed? is she sleeping. I can just imagine how she looks when she's asleep. Finally I force my self to my room. I slip off my shirt and out of my pants before climbing into my bed. I reach over and turn off the light. I miss her already.. Her smell, her laugh, her smile... her everything. Morning can't get here soon enough. I think as I somehow drift off.


	16. Back to work

Somehow you managed to crawl your self out of bed and into a hot shower. But even a cup of really strong coffee didn't seem to get you motivated. You poured another cup when there was a knock on your door. You put the lid on your cup and opened the door. 

"Wow you look like I feel." Jensen said 

"Tell me again why were going in so god forsaken Early? I mean what are they gonna do if we don't shoe up till noon? Fire us both?" you joke. Jensen smiles. 

"Now, you have that big make out scene with D.J today... You don't want to miss that." He says. 

"You know your right..." you say smiling widely. 

You shut and locked your door. 

" Hey... J.J's will be here this weekend, want to come over? She'll be so excited to see you." you say. 

"I'd love too." you say as you wait for the elevator. 

"Great, I'd figure I wouldn't tell her you live next door. Just kind of surprise her." he says as you both get in.

"Better yet. Bring her over to my place... I want to see the look on her face when I open the door." You say. He smiles. 

"Oh yeah good plan," he says. He holds the lobby door open for you and you shiver a little in the early morning air. 

There is a Town car sitting at the curb and Jensen opens the back door for you. You slide in and he climbs in after you. 

"Hey Mike." Jensen says. 

"Jensen.. yn." The driver says. You notice the look on his face staring back at you from the rearview mirror..

"Before you get any idea's, we just both happen to live in the same building." you say. Jensen looked up for a second and raised an eyebrow toward his driver. 

"None of my business." Mike said before putting the car in drive. Jensen chuckled.

"Why do I have a feeling were gonna get a few looks when we get there?" he whispered in your ear. 

"Because people have no lives." you whisper back. He laughs his deep laugh and you cant help but smile back. Mike pulled the car into the lot, and Jensen got out of the car. As you opened your door he was on the other side he held out his hand and you took it, letting him help you from the car. 

"Thank you sir.' you say. 

"Don't mention it." he says smiling. 

"Good morning." Jared said as he walked up to the car. 

"Morning Jare... I'll see you guys later." you say walking away. You have your phone out and start checking your f.b messages.

J2

"What the hell man?" Jared asked as they made their way toward their trailers. 

"You're not gonna believe this... My new neighbor.... Y/n" Jensen says. Jared looks at him shocked. 

"Are you serious?" he asks surprised. 

"Yep. I couldn't believe it, I went to take my trash out, and there she was, standing in her door way. She came over for most of the night talking." he told him

"What about y/ex?" Jared asked.

"Broke up." Jensen said. 

"Wow... so you told her how you feel then right?" Jared wanted to know. Jensen puckered his lips and furrowed his brows. 

"Come on man... Why not?" Jared asked knowing that he didn't

"I can't yet... I have something I need to do first." Jensen says.

"Well I wouldn't wait to long, word gets out she's single and you may find yourself with some competition." Jared says patting jensen on the back before leaving him alone. 

You walked onto the set and smiled at Richard who looked bright eyed and bushy tailed. 

"Thanks for coming in so Early.y/n." He says. 

"Yep. Here to serve." you reply.

"I just want to go over a few line changes with you and D.J" he says. You moan.

"I know, but this will work out so much better." he tells you with a pat. You look up to See D.J coming at you coffee in hand and looking very tired. 

"Great.. Here's the script change." he said handing you and D.J papers. " look it over and then we'll run through it." he says. 

"Shall we?" D.J asks pointing to chairs. 

"I don't think we have a choice." you chuckle. 

Later you find yourself sitting in the make up chair.. 

"Sooo, rumor has it, you and a certain handsome co star rode to work together." Amy says as she applys blush to your face.

"Really?" you say coylly.. 

"Come on out with it..." she demands. You roll your eyes. 

"There's nothing to tell. We just happen to be living in the same apartment building." you tell her. 

"Wait.. Jensen left his wife?' she asks shocked.

"Crap. yeah, but don't go telling people please." you say hoping to keep Jensen's life out of the waves of gossip. 

"I won't but still.. Lucky for you huh?" She says

"What?" you ask

"Come on. I've seen the way you look at him. Hell I've seen the way he looks at you. Alot of us have." she says. 

"I... I don't know what your talking about." you stammer.

"Sure honey.. What ever you say." she says with a chuckle. You sit there while she finishes barely talking.You had so much going threw your mind now, Could it be true? and if so why wouldn't he say something? you ask your self


	17. IT's Not What It Looks Like

You came out of make up and headed straight toward the Set. One thing that fans didn't realize about the show, was that alot of times it was shot out of order... This was one of those times. The Scene where Sam was to have been attacked was supposed to take place at a local Park, but the park wasn't available for actual taping till Wed and so scene's 5 and 6 were to taking place today. 

The set was done up like a small Motel... You sit on the end of the first bed waiting for the crew to finish up, running lines in your mind. You glanced up and your eyes landed on Jensen watching you... You smiled and he smiled back and noded. Richard stepped into your view and you locked eyes with him.

"Ok y/n.. I'd give you the normal pep talk... But you don't need it. Just bring the normal messed up emotion you always do." he says. You chuckle at his choice of words... 

"You got it boss." you reply. When he moved you saw not only Jensen watching the scene unfold but Jared, and Mark Sheppard as well... A petite dark haired girl was escorted to the group of men. You watched curious as each man seemed intrigued by her.. Jensen took her hands in his... his eyes sparkling... He said something charming no doubt and she laughed, brushing her long brown hair behind her ear. You stood watching the moment and suddenly for what ever reason your blood began to boil... 

 

"Ok everybody quiet..." Jason called out. 

"It could be worse... Scene SIX take one.." 

"Action." Richard called out. You were barely aware of everyone watching you as brought the jack bottle to your lips. D.J pushed the motel door open and entered the room. You look up at him... 

"Hey." he said. You looked up into his face.

"Don't you know how to knock?" you growl... 

"It was open... y/n... what happened today it wasn't your fault." Garth said. 

"What ever." you say. He sighs and sits down next to you. 

"Dean... he didn't mean it. He was just mad.." Garth says.

"He meant it." you say. 

"Look.. y/n.. I know how bad you miss your dad... Hell Bobby was like a father to all of us." he says. You look at him and roll your eyes. 

"Yeah well, he WAS my dad. So take what your feeling and multiplying it by a million." you growl. 

"What happened to Bobby was......" he said letting his words drop. You jump up and the camera swings around you. 

"WAS WHAT GARTH? AN ACCIDENT? AN UNFORTUNATE EVENT? YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS GARTH? IT WAS THE GOD DAMN WINCHESTERS NOT TAKING ANYONE INTO CONSIDERATION BUT THEMSELVES! HE WAS THERE FOR THEM..... HE DIED BECAUSE THEY PUT HIM THERE!" You yell, You Throw the bottle against the wall and it shattered. Garth rose from the bed and stood in front of you. 

"I wasn't there, I don't know what happened... But I know that Bobby wouldn't have been there if he didn't want too." Garth says calmly. "Look y/n... Bobby was about the job. He came running when ever any of us called. It could have happened with any of us. And Blaming the Winchesters or Yourself isn't doing anyone any good... and Your dad, he's not in the bottom of those bottles.. You don't have to go threw this alone." he says locking eyes with yours. 

 

"IT's not fair. They Got to say good bye... They got to be there to hold his hand... He was MY DAD! Not Theirs! I Should have been there, i should have gotten to say good bye... To tell him I Loved HiM, ANd That I was sorry I wasn't there to stop it." you say crying. Garth reached out and placed his hands on your shoulders. 

"You didn't have to be there to tell him that... He already knew... He always knew." Garth said. You looked deep into his eyes and then your arms went around him and you pressed your lips to his. 

The kiss was more intense then you had intended. You feel D.J's arms slide around your back and his hand cradle your head. You move your hands to his back and press him toward you. He pulled away a moment and looked at you, your chest was rising as if you had just been for a morning run. 

"Y/n... I don't think we should......" he said not taking his eyes from yours. 

"Shut up and kiss me already!" you say. His lip rises in the corner in an Elvis kind of way, then pulls you to him once more locking his lips to yours. You stood there embraced for what seemed like forever... Before Richard called cut.

"Guys we had a freaking shadow... Need to do it again." he called out. You glanced toward where Jensen had been standing earlier. But you just caught a glimpse of him walking away. That girl with him, her arm twisted around his.. As you watched them you felt as if your future was slipping away. 

Jensen. 

I loved watching y/n work.. It was as if she literally transported her self into the other realm... To her, y/n was a complete different person, and every one around her as well. I knew that as in her mind, When the tape was rolling I ws no longer me, I was Dean, Jared Was Sam, and right now D.J was Garth. It's what made her the great actress she was.. 

"So I hear you have a new neighbor." Mark said as he and Jared approached me. 

"Word travels fast." I say looking at Jared.

"He already knew." He said.

"Actually Misha told me... I talked to him this morning and he mentioned that y/n had moved in across from you." Mark says. 

"Yeah, I was surprised myself." I admit grabbing a doughnut from a nearby table. 

"So What are you gonna do now?" Mark asks. 

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"See I told you, He's gonna blow it." Jared says. 

"You guys talking about my personal life again?" I ask annoyed. Jared shrugs. 

"Maybe." he says. I was about to point out to both of them that my personal life was none of their business when Micheal Cross walked up with a pretty little brunette.

"Hi Guys, want you to meet April Sloan. She's gonna be Crowley's new flame" he says. 

"Well lucky me." Mark says smiling. 

"You poor thing." I say. She laughs and pushes her hair behind her ear.

"I'm a big fan of your Jensen. My mom and I watched you on Days all the time." she says.

"Ugh, let's not talk about that. Not one of my high points." I tell her. She laughs again. Then they called for quiet and we all turned toward the scene in front of us. The intenseness in her voice while she and D.J did their scene was impressive. I found myself hurting along with her. But then they kissed. I know they were acting, but my god... I'm surprised that kiss didn't melt the camera. I suddenly wanted to punch the crap out of D.J... And for what I wasn't even sure.. When they called cut Sarah broke the moment. 

"Wow... Do they have chemistry or what?" she said. 

"That was.... wow." Jared said. I couldn't really speak. Richard announced a shadow. 

"Can you gentlemen tell me where makeup is? I haven't quite gotten my barrings yet." April says. I can't stand to watch all of that again.

"I'll take you." I say she smiles and wraps her arm around mine.

"Why thank you Jensen." she says sweetly, as we leave the set.


	18. April Showers

Jensen made his way toward the Make up with April Sloan on his arm. 

"I can't tell you how excited I am to be working with you." She said. 

"Aww, thanks that's sweet." I say awkwardly. 

"I'm serious. I just love your work." She insisted. I smiled, and attempted to remove my arm from hers but she held tight not seeming to really notice as she yammered on. 

"When I tried out for this part, I thought no way in hell they were going to call me. But then they did and I called my mom up, and I was like, Mom I get to work with The Jensen Ackles." April told me. I felt myself blush a little. The way she was going on about me you would have thought I was the most amazing actor to ever walk the Earth. 

"That's real kind of you to say." I say as we aproach hair and make up. 

"So um this is your stop." I tell her. She locked her eyes on mine and smiled as she regretfully let go of my arm. 

"Oh. Ok, thank you so much." she said 

"My pleasure. If you'll excuse me I need to get back. " Jensen said. I turned and walked away leaving her there. I didn't mean to come off rude, especially after all the wonderful things she had to say to me, but at the same time I kind of got the odd feeling that she was hinting at something more, and I didn't want to send any mixed signals. The walk it self had actually helped me clear my head. I decided that I was going to ask her exactly how she feels towards me. Being to soon or not, I need to know. 

 

When You were done you glanced around the set. 

"Hey, y/n. Nice job." Jared said when you walked up to him. 

"Thank you Jare. Um have you seen Jensen?" you ask trying to sound as if it didn't really matter. He looked up at you. 

"I think he went to show the new girl where Hair and Make up was." Jared said. 

"O ok." you say sounding disappointed. Jared eyed you curiously. 

"Hey, you want to come over to my trailer for lunch? I brought some of Gen's home made Chowder." Jared offered. 

"Now Jare, Won't people be suspicious if we're held up together in your trailer, eating your wife's Chowder?" you tease. Jared smiled. 

"Let um talk." he says. You smile back. 

"You know , sounds good. See you in a bit." you say. You turn and head back toward the trailer. 

20 minutes later you stepped out of your trailer. Scott one of the P.A's intercepterd your path with the pretty young girl you had seen earlier with Jensen. 

"Hey y/n." he said. 

"Oh hey scott." you replied with a smile. 

"This is April Sloan, She's our new Suzy, Crowley's love interest." Scott says. 

"Hi April Welcome to the family." you say sweetly. 

"Oh thank you." she says smiling. She's kind of cute. You think to yourself. 

"So everyone treating you ok?" you ask

"Goodness Yes. Especially that sweet Jensen. Isn't he the dreamiest?" she asks. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." You say. 

"You know I heard a rumor that he and his wife are getting a divorce, is that true?" She asked glancing between you and Scott.

"Um, I haven't heard anything about that." Scott says. They both look at you. 

"Uh, I couldn't say." you tell them. It wasn't exactly a lie, as you felt it def wasn't your place to say anything. 

"Well just in case, i think i'm gonna get to know him." she says. Both you and Scott seem a little awkward at that comment. 

"I was kidding guys, I want to get to know all of you of course." she says with a forced laugh. You both smile, not sure if she's kidding or not. 

"Well um, we should be going." Scott says. At that moment Jensen and Jared stepped around the corner. 

"Jensen.. Hi." April said eagerly. 

'Um, Hi." Jensen said, as she crossed to him. 

"You remember Jared." Jensen said. 

"Of course, HEllo Jared, how are you?" She asked sweetly. 

"I'm good." Jared says. 

"Where are you off too?" April asks. 

"Uh, Lunch. Would you like to join us?" Jared asks. 

"Sure." she said wrapping her arm around Jensen once again. A sudden emotion of Jealousy rose through your veins and it took everything you had not to crush her into the ground. Jensen smiled and Chuckled. 

"Scott? Would you like to join us too?" Jared asked. 

"No thanks guys. I'll catch up to you later." he said to April before heading off. 

"Where are we going for lunch?" April asked Jensen. 

"Um Jared's Trailer." He told her. Misha and Mark stepped around the corner. 

"Hey hows it going?" Mark asked. 

"Hey Markie." April said. You looked at Misha. 

"M.A.R.K.I.E" he mouthed at you. You rolled your eyes. 

"We were just going to go have some of Gens Chowder in my Trailer." Jared said. 

"Yum." Misha said. 

"Shall we?" Misha asked you holding out his arm. You could tell he was imitating Jensen And April. 

"Yes lets. You know Misha you are the dreamiest." you tell him smiling. 

"Why thank you. " he said as we swished past our confused cast members into Jared's trailer. 

"They make a cute couple." APril said as she lead Jensen toward the Trailer. 

"What the Bloody Hell Just happened?" Mark asked Jared. 

"I Have no idea." Jared replied as they followed the others.


	19. Boiling point

The 6 of you sat in Jared's trailer eating and chatting happily. You couldn't help but notice that April refused to leave Jensen's side. 

"I just think you are the most amazing actor ever." She gushed. 

"Uh thanks." Jensen said slightly embarrassed. You could feel your blood pressure rising a bit and got up to put your bowl in the sink. 

"Wow she's something isn't she?" Misha said coming up next to you. 

"That she is." you say. 

"Don't let her get to you. Jensen's not interested." he says. 

"What? Why would I care what he's interested in?" you ask defensively. 

"No reason. Just look how uncomfortable he is." Misha says. you turn to see April all snuggled up to Jensen. Misha was right he did seem a little uncomfortable from all the attention. 

"Like I said. I could care less." you insist. 

"Ok if you say so." Misha says. Suddenly April giggled at something Jensen said a small smile creeped over his lips. Again you feel your blood pressure rise. April picked up a napking and patted the corner of Jensens mouth wiping away some of the clam chowder. You couldn't take it anymore, with out saying a word you turned and exited the trailer. You had barely taken a few steps when Jensen came up after you. 

"Hey you ok?" he asked. you stopped and turned looking at him. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" you snarl. 

"I don't know you seem a little pissed." he said. 

"I am not pissed. Trust me if I were pissed you would know." you say

"OOOKKK. So your not pissed?" he asked trying to be funny. 

"No." you say

"Look um y/n I was wondering if..." he started. 

"Jensen. There you are." April said and you sighed. 

"The head of your fan club is looking for you." you say sarcastically. 

"She's not.." He started as April came up. 

"Jensen I was wondering if you wouldn't mind running our lines. I am so nervous." she said sweetly. 

"Um actually Y/n and I were.." he said. 

"Go ahead, dont let me keep you." you say turning and storming off. Jensen watched you stomp off. He wanted to go after you, he knew you were upset. Although for the life of him he couldn't understand what he had done wrong. 

"Jensen?" April said. He turned and locked eyes on her. 

"Sure." he said with a small smile. He and April turned and walked the opposite way, April's arm enter twined with his. Misha Mark and Jared watched the scene unfold. 

"We are going to have to run interference on this." Misha said.

"I agree." Jared said with a nod. 

"But how? April seems to have her sights set on Jense." Mark argued. 

"Leave it to me." Misha said. He ushered the two men back into Jared's trailer for a chat.


	20. The invite

You did your best to avoid Jensen throughout the day. But it was hard when you had to work so closely to him. 

"Ok everyone. Let's make this count." Richard called out. 

You take your mark leaning against the Impala, Jensen and Jared on each side of you and DJ in front of you. 

"And Action." Richard called. 

"Nice job, Garth." Dean said. 

" Thanks But I had some help." He said looking at you. You smiled a small smile. 

"Are you blushing?" Sam asks. 

"No, Shut up." you say. 

"So um where you off to?" You ask Garth. 

"Not sure, thought maybe I'd head up to detroit snoop around abit." He says 

"Well be careful, and if you need any help let us know." Dean says. 

"You know it." he replied. 

"Y/cn.. Can I talk to you a second?" Garth asks. 

"Sure." you say. You and DJ take your mark next to the old ford truck as the camera follows. 

"So um, About the other night." Garth said softly. 

"What about it?" you ask. 

"I don't know, Just don't want anything odd or left undone between us." He says. 

"It's ok Garth, we're Good." You tell him. 

"That's good, because you know I don't want to lead you on or anything." he says. You laugh. 

"Don't worry your not." you say. He smiles at you then bends down and gently presses his lips to yours. 

One one thousand Two one thousand Three one thousand." you count in your head before pulling away. Dj smiles at you then kisses the top of your head before waving to a very confused Dean and Sam, as he climbs into the truck and takes off. Slowly you turn and take your mark back at the Impala. 

"What was that?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing just saying good bye." you say. 

"Oh my God, Did you hook up with Garth?" Dean asked showing shock, as he and Sam watch you carefully. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." you say climbing into the back seat of the Impala. 

"You did.. You had sex with Garth!" Dean said making a face. 

"Shut up, are we going or what Idjit." you mutter. Dean and sam look at you in disbelief before Dean hurries to the otherside as Sam climbs in. Dean looks at you from the mirror. 

"You ok?" he asks. 

"Never better." you say puliing a small woven bracelet that was to have been given to you by Garth, out of your pocket. You run your fingers across it and slip it onto your wrist as Dean starts the car and drives off. 

"And Cut. Awesome, That's a wrap every one, have a great weekend." Robert calls. You hurry out of the car before anyone can hear you and scurry away. 

"Hey y/n Hold up." Jared calls you stop and turn. 

"So uh Gen and I are having a little get together Saturday, We'd like you to come by." He said

"Oh I don't know Jare." you say. 

"Look You kind of have too." Jared says. 

"Why?" you ask. 

"Well Don't tell Gen I told you, but she invited this guy she wanted you to meet." He says. 

"Seriously?" you ask annoyed. 

"Yeah. I know you hate all that blind date crap, but she thought it would be less uncomfortable if we had a party, you come meet him, if you like him, then cool. And if you don't know big deal, it's just a party." he says. he looks at you with those big puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine I'll stop by for a little while." you agree. 

"Awesome, Saturday, 7 sharp." he says. 

"See you then." you say. You hurry to your trailer. You were about to leave for the night when you remembered that you and Jensen had rode together. There was a small knock on the door and you opened it. 

"Hey ready to call it a night?" Jensen asked 

"Um, I was going to get Max to give me a ride." you say. 

"Why?" he asked sounding a bit hurt. You shrugged. 

"No reason. We can ride together I guess." You say stepping past him. 

" So Uh April.. She seems nice." you say making small talk. 

"Yeah I guess. Her Character's gonna really be a great add to the show." Jensen said as the two of you wlked to the car. 

"Yeah, should be good." you say 

"I get JJ tomorrow morning, she's going to be so surprised to see you." he tells you as he opens the car door for you.

"It'll be good to see her too." you say Jensen shut the door and hurried around to the other side. 

"Where to?" the driver asked. 

"Home James." Jensen said trying to sound like James Bond. You smile. 

"So Jared's having this party i guess." he says. 

"Yeah He told me, I wasn't gonna go, but I guess Gen has some guy she wants me to meet. Awkward." you say rolling your eyes. 

"She does?" Jensen said sounding surprised. 

"Yeah why?" you ask

"No, I just thought. Never mind. If Gen picked him out bet he's great." Jensen replied. 

"I guess, Jared didn't really tell me anything about him. I hate blind dates." you say with a groan. 

"Yeah they're the worst." Jensen agreed. 

"Wait are you going? What about JJ?" you ask him. 

"Oh yeah they said to bring her along, Guess Misha is bringing his kids too." he says. 

"That'll be nice, she'll like that." you reply. The rest of the ride was silent as was the elevator ride to your floor. Jensen stopped outside your door and waited for you to unlock it. 

"Well good night see you tomorrow." you say. 

"Yeah, hey y/n are you ok?" he asks. 

"Yep, right as rain." you say forcing a smile. He smiles back, as you quickly head into your apartment and shut the door.


	21. The Party

You looked at yourself in the mirror and sighed. 

"You look like you're going to church or something." you tell yourself. You were wearing a mid length black skirt and a sheer( favorite fall color) blouse with a white slip. You knew you could do better if your tried, but truth was you hated blind dates and you weren't about to bring your best until you knew if this guy was even going to be worth the trouble or not. With another sigh you slip on your heeled boots. As you walked out you stopped to lock your door when a familair voice called out to you. 

"Aunt Y/n!" you turned just as JJ wrapped her arms around your waist. 

"Hey Girlie!Look at you." you say smiling down at her, she was wearing a pink ruffled dress with a white head band that had a large pink flower on it. 

"We're going to uncle Jared's." she beamed. 

"Me too." you tell her. 

"Do you live here now?" she asked looking at your door 

"As a matter of fact I do." you tell her. 

"Yeah!!!!" she cheered claping you looked up to see Jensen smiling at the two of you. He was in a blue buttoned up dress shirt and black slacks. 

"Can we hang out when I come see daddy?" she asks. 

"I would love to hang out with you JJ anytime." you say as she smiles up at you

"You want to ride with us?" He asked

"Actually, Misha and vicki asked me to ride with them and the kids, they're on their way." 

"No I want you to ride with us." JJ insisted. 

"Hey Justice, it's ok." Jensen said with a wink to his daughter, but he himself looked disappointed. 

"Tell you what I'll ride the elevator with you." you say. She smiles and takes your hand to lead you to the elevator. JJ was talking the whole time but about what your not sure. All you could do was look at him and think how handsome he was. when the elevator door opened up you were all met by Misha and Wes. 

"Aunt y/n uncle Jensen." Wes called. he and Jensen exchanged some kind of secret hand shake and you could help but smile. 

"Aunt y/n, I have something in the van you have to see." Wes said taking your hand and leading you off. 

"See you soon." Misha called as he followed. you give a small wave and you were gone. 

Jensen watched as the two most beautiful girls he knew exchanged pleasentries. He had to admit he was a little saddened that you were riding to the party with Misha and Vicki but he figured it was probably for the best, as you were to meet with someone else. JJ went on and on in the elevator about the kitten I told her she could get. But I don't think y/n heard a word of it. Everytime I looked at her she was looking at me, only to glance away quickly. I wanted to tell her we needed to talk, to ask her not to go on this stupid date that Jared and Gn had set her up on, but I couldn't now here not now with JJ here. The elevator door opened and before I knew it she was gone again. Out of my sight and out of my life. 

Gen opened the door. 

"Where's shep?" Wes asked. 

"Up stairs." she said and they were gone. Misha handed Her a bottle of Wine. 

"Where's the old man?" he asked. 

"gonna tell him you said that." she said smiling. "In there." Vicki and Misha took off living the two of you alone.

"You look nice y/n." She said. 

"Thanks. I just want it on record I hate blind dates." you tell her. 

"I know, but you are going to love love love this guy. He's perfect for you. He's not here yet but as soon as he gets here I'll introdue you." she says wrapping her arm around yours and taking you to the others. 

Jared opened the door for Jensen and JJ.

"There you are." he said. 

"We stopped to get these!" JJ said holding up a box from Down town Bakery.

"MMMM. ( your fav dessert.)" Jared says. Gen came hurrying in. 

"You're here." she said. Taking Jensen by the arm. 

"JJ, Kids are upstairs." Jared said. She looked at her dad who gave a smile and then headed up the stairs.

"Sorry were late." I said.

"No worries." She said, 

"I have someone I want you to meet." she says. 

"what?" I asked looking annoyed at Jared, 

"Man, you know how she is, wants everyone to have someone." he says 

"Gen I don't think...." he says. 

"Just trust me." She said, I let her pull me into the room with the others. I see Misha and Vicki but no one else. 

"Hey you made it." Misha said.

"Yeah, we had to make a stop." I tell him. 

"Jensen I want you to meet...." I turn to see a very confused y/n..."Y/n y/ln.. Y/n this is Jensen Ackles... It think you to are going to really going to hit it off. You have loads in common." she says. 

"Wait I'm confused." y/n says

"Me too. Is this a joke?" I ask. 

"No the joke is that you two are both to stubborn to admit you like each other." Misha said. 

"My blind date is Jensen? Did you know about this?" you ask him. 

"No. I swear." he insisted. 

"But he's with April." you blurt. 

"April? She's nice and all but she's not my type." he admits. 

"Look guys, We know you like her." Jared says to Jensen 

"And you are crazy about him." Vicki tells you. 

"So we set you up on your first date." Gen chimed. 

"Mommy, Wesly wants to shave sheps hair." Maison says coming into the room. 

"What?" Gen asked shocked, 

"Yeah they are playing barber." Maison said. 

"Wesley!" Vicki yelled and her and Gen ran upstairs. 

"Your kid touches my son's hair and I will sue you." Jared said following. 

"He could stand a trim." Misha teased. He patted Jensen's back before leaving as well. 

"I can't believe they did this." You say 

"I Can't believe you thought I liked April." he says locking his eyes onto yours. 

"Well she's cute." you say forcing yourself to walk away. "Besides I don't know why they would think I'm into you like that. Not like all I do is think about you, or wonder what your doing all the time." you say. 

"You think about me?" he asked following you. 

"May be a little." you say. 

"I think about you too." he says. 

"You do?" you ask

"Yeah all the time, I just didnt want to rush you." he said. 

"Same, You just finalized your divorce I didn't think.... I don't know what I thought." you say

"I love you y/n, I have loved you for a while. Hell even Dannie knew it, I was just the last to realize it." he says. He leans in and presses his lips to yours. It was the sweetest kiss you had ever tasted. And for a moment nothing else mattered. 

"Ahhh." Misha said breaking the moment. 

"Bout damn time." Jared said. You blushed slightly as Jensen rolled his eyes at you humored. 

"I knew it would work." Gen said. 

"Ok are we gonna eat or what?" Jensen said he gave you a wink and took your hand, leading you to the dining room, as the others followed.


	22. I do

The day had finally come and you were so nervous. 

"You'll be fine aunt y/n." J.J says as you both look at your reflections in the large mirror. Your dress was perfectly styled and little JJ looked like a princess in her ( pick a color) dress. You smiled down at her. 

"No one will even notice me when they have you to look at." you tease her. Gen and Vicki entered the room wearing long brides maids gown that matched JJ perfect. 

"you look beautiful y/n" Gen said. 

"Thank you, so do each of you." you reply smiling at you. There was a small knock and then Jim walked in. 

 

"Almost ready?" he asks

"Ready to roll." you say. JJ tugs your arm and you bend down. 

"I am so so so glad you are marrying my dad." she whispered into your ear. you smiled. 

"Me too." you wispered back. "Ready?" you ask she nods and follows Gen and Vicki Jim smiles at you he looked handsome and yet uncomfortable in his tux

"I knew you too would end up together," he tells you

"Oh you did now?" you say taking his arm.

"Yea I did," he kissed you on the cheek and lead you out. 

Dean stood in the front of the church, Jared next to him and Misha next to him. Jensen messed with his bow tie. 

"Stop messing with your tie." Jared whispered. Dean was about to tell him to shut up when the music started. Everyone looked up to see Vicki and Gen, followed by Wesley, Shep, and Thomas. Then came JJ and madison, dropping (flower) peddles. There was a moment of silence and then she appeared, beautiful in her ( color wedding dress } 

"And that's when I knew, That I was about to marry the last angel on earth. Y/n y/mn Ackles. I love you with all my heart, and I thank Fod for bringing you into my.,,,our, lives. To my bride." 

"To Y/n!" Everyone cheered at Jensen's toast. You and your husband twined hands and sipped your champaigne. 

 

The rest of the night was such a blur, And before you knew you and Jensen were on a plan on your way to (honey moon) . You snuggle next to Jensen. 

"I love you my amazing husband." you say. 

"And I you my amazing wife." he agreed pressing his lips to yours. After all you had been through you had finally had your happy ever after.


End file.
